Lost Tears
by the.peacful.assasin
Summary: Arthur stared at the scene before him. "Arthur are you seeing this?" and Arthur was...the small raven haired boy before him wired up in a giant liquid tube. "Is this their weapon?" and the thing that scared Arthur the most was that yes...it was...
1. Chapter 1

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: sadly, I do NOT own Merlin. :,( it's truly terrible that I don't though...

A boy was pulled away from his mother, his screams echoed out as his pale hand reached forward, trying to grasp his mother. Screams in another language shouted out holding the boy, with now golden eyes. But the young seven year old, and his mother both understood the shouts.  
"MAHAD! HE'S TOO POWERFUL! ABORT!" twenty men pulled at the raven haired boy as he reached for his Burnett mother. He pulled from the men's grasps and grabbed his mothers pale hand.  
"MAMA!" the women smiled as a man put a gun to her head. Tears cascaded down her face.  
"mo pháiste(1), it'll be okay. Look at me grá(2), everything is going to be fine." her thick Irish accent was defined with her sobbing.  
"Just remember grá, sometimes the bravest people aren't the big guys with flashy equipment, sometimes it's the little guys." she took the child's head into her hands and placed soft butterfly kisses to his forehead.  
"Is breá liom tú(3)." and with that she pulled back staring at her child.  
BANG!  
A warm liquid splattered itself on the blue eyed boy's face. His mother's blue eyes rolled back and she fell limp to the ground, red water leaked out from her head. The boy's eyes widened and reached up to wipe off some of the wetness away from his face, it was crimson, just like the liquid puddling around his mother.  
"Mama?" he reached over and shook her, "MAM!" he shouted his Irish accent, as thick as his mother's, sounded out as he cried.  
"Dammit! Did you really have to kill her in front of the kid!" another shout was heard and shuffling was coming closer to the boy.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" the boy shouted as he banged his tiny fists against his mothers chest, "MÚSCAIL MAM!(4) MÚSCAIL!" wind picked its self up and swirled around the emotionally distressed boy.  
"STOP HIM BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING!" and suddenly the seven year old boy's vision turned black.  
-/10 years later/-  
"Mission accomplished, sir." A blond, young man of the age of twenty one talked into a walkie talkie. His skin, though painted with various colors of greens, browns, and blacks, was tan. His eyes were sky blue and shined with excitement and glory. His hair was a golden blonde, it's glossy locks seemed to shine like the sun itself. This was Arthur Pendragon, an elite navy seal. He and his group did the missions that seemed impossible to the rest of the world. He had done many things, things that could both frighten and kill many brave men.  
"package acquired, and target secured." he smiled as he watched his team mates. First their was Leon, his right hand man, then Percival, the strength, followed by Lancelot, the smarts, and Elyan, his strategizer and weapon expertie. Then the last of his group was Gwaine, the crazy fool who was willing to take any risk to finish a mission succeedingly.  
"Okay Lieutenant! We're bringing cargo helicopters to your area." a voice staticly answered back. Suddenly a helicopter with two spinners on each of the wings appeared, it too was colored in a camouflage style. A army green, rope, ladder unrolled itself to the young men below. As the six men climbed up the ladder as the giant machine flew off an elderly man with white hair laughed at them. Arthur, being the first up, greeted his long time leader.  
"Gaius." he agnoliged. He smiled sweetly at him as he brushed some dust off his clothes.  
"Welcome back Arthur." and soon the other 'knights' appeared. The others sat down and relaxed at the familiar atmosphere. Gwaine especially.  
"are we getting some time off becuase of this?" Gwaine asked, as he pulled off his boots, revealing an awful stench. The other men scooted away from the stinky man. Gaius sighed and plugged his nose.  
"yes, a week; maybe two, depends if any missions come up." Arthur smiled and leaned back, he was happy, his friends Gwen and Lancelot were getting married the minute he returned, now it seemed it wouldn't be that rushed. Lancelot smiled brightly at the idea of getting the week of, so was Gwaine, but he probably just happy to hear he was going home so he could have a drink. Percival was silent as usual, and Elyan looked thrilled at the prospect of being free. Leon only smiled before drifting off to sleep. Arthur was looking forward to a nice week of peace. Little did he know that this week was going to be everything except peace.

A/N: YAY! This is my first merthur story so please be kind to me, okay! Chapter 2 will probably be up soon. Oh and sorry for the Irish phrases, I'm Irish and it tied in since Colin Morgan is really Irish

(1)-my child  
(2)-love  
(3)-I love you  
(4)WAKE UP MOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: sadly, I do NOT own Merlin. :,( it's truly terrible that I don't though...

A/N: thanx Cristina Reid for the ideas of spaceing between the paragraphs. I'm terrible with that kind of thing; thanks for reminding me.

Chapter 1  
Bang!

A car door is shut, a blond man steps out and walks over to the trunk of the van. The driver steps out as well and helps the blond man get his bangs. The man looks over to the empty looking house behind the blond.

"Arthur, you know your welcome to come stay with me." Leon offered. The blond, now known as Arthur, pulled a bag over his shoulder and lifted the other, giant, two bags.

"Nah, I don't want to impose, besides I have family inside, their probably just all asleep." Arthur spoke happily. Leon only nodded, and pulled Arthur into a bro hug.

"good to be home man, have fun." Leon answered and fist bumped the other man's fist and Leon got back into the van. Arthur waved once more and walked towards the white house. (A/N: his house, not that giant building, kay. :P) The squeal of the car tires were heard as Leon drove off. Arthur walked to his house. He set his bags down and reached into his pocket to grab is keys. He put the keys in and pushed the door open to reveal his half sister, Morgana.

The dark haired woman was passed out on the sofa. Arthur sighed and picked up his bags, walking in. He stared down at his older sister.

"Mor...Morgana!" he nudged the older woman, trying to get the dark haired woman to wake up. A soft groan was heard as the dark haired woman, known as Morgana, rolled over, now not facing the younger blond. Arthur sighed and then looked behind him, the tv was still on.

Arthur turned off the tv, and picked up his three army camoflouged bags. He walked through the kitchen to see unwashed plates across the table, and ignored it.

Stupid Morgana for not cleaning up after herself. Arthur climbed up the steps to the second floor of his house, he then walked into his room. It was plain, as usual, and looked a bit dusty. Jeese Morgana didn't clean, did she? Arthur put his bags down next to his bed, which had no sheets, and glanced down the hall to see a drawer for the sheets. He reached the sheets and pulled them out as he eyed his half sister's room, he looked inside to see it was...CLEAN! Uh! She cleaned her own room but not his! Wait, Morgana+clean=impossible, which meant only one thing!

Gwen.

Arthur could picture it now, Morgana being sweet to their friend, getting her to come over, and Gwen, being a sweet heart like she was, probably offered. He'd have to lecture Morgana in the morning for taking advantage of their friend, again. He then walked back into his room and made his bed ready to sleep. He then walked to the bathroom and prepared himself for bed before going to sleep.

-

"HELP!"  
"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND! CABHAIR!(1)"  
"THERE IS NO MORE TIME!"  
"ARTHUR!"  
"ARTHUR!"  
"he's waking up sir."  
"Stabliziation at 35%."  
"Sir! We have a problem! He's communicating with someone outside!"  
"CABHAIR! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
"ARTHUR!"

-

SPLASH!  
Arthur jumped up to see a smirking Morgana. He was soaked.

"RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS!" Arthur groaned as he leaned back into his bed, which was now freezing.

"you've spent waaaaaaay to much time with Gwaine." he then sighed as he climbed out of his bed and looked at his older sister.

"you didn't wake me." she stated angrily. She then placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"oh Morgana I'm touched that you actually cared." Morgana huffed and blew a price of her dark hair away from he face.

"I DON'T IDIOT!" she turned from him, "it's just that, I had a nightmare where you got shot, a lot of times." she whispered softly. Arthur's eyes widened, Morgana had been plagued by nightmares all her life and for some reason they scared her more than he had seen any other nightmare affect another person. She had this odd thought that they would come true, of course that was a load of bullshit, or at least that's what Arthur liked to think. (A/N: we all know it's not!)

"Well I'm fine, see!" he smiled as he gestured to himself. Morgana only nodded, not turning around.

"Yeah, well I don't care anymore, go take a shower! You stink like Gwaine's socks." she smiled evilly at the blond, who only puffed out his chest in anger, his face becoming red.

"I DO NOT!"  
"You sure?" Morgana sniffed.  
"YOU'RE EVIL!" Arthur shouted as he turned away from her pulling out a towel and headed to the bathroom.  
"AND YOU KNOW IT!" the girlish cry sounded out to Arthur as he slammed the bathroom door, sisters. That's when the impact of his dream hit him. It was odd, he couldn't recall it, no mater how hard he tried, it was just on big hazy mess. He could remember an odd word starting with a 'C' and he remembered someone calling his name and asking for help. But everything else was impossible to remember. He knew there was more to his dream, he could feel it, yet it was like it was behind one of those glass doors that are made so you couldn't see through them, yet you can still see an outline. Like a principle's door. Arthur gave up on trying to remember and undressed and stepped into the shower, turning in the hot water and letting it wash over him.

-

Arthur combed his hair back as he glanced back into the mirror. Today was Gwen's and Lance's wedding. It was in one of those small little chapels, nothing big, nothing that took to much planning, after all, Lancelot and the rest of the crew were needed across the world. And despite the fact that their team leader, Gauis, said they'd most likely have a week off, they couldn't be sure.

"HURRY UP ARTHUR!" a girly cry sounded out, Morgana.  
"I'M COMING!" Arthur checked his appearance once more, he had a small bruise on his cheek were some crazy asshole thought it would be smart to punch him during their mission. He sighed as he touched it softly, hissing, he'd make sure no one touched it, meaning Gwaine and Morgana. They found torturing him way to much fun.

He walked out of the bathroom and walked down the steps to see Morgana in a nice violet dress, nothing to fancy, as he himself was only wearing dress pants, a button up shirt, and a tie.

"Arthur! You take as much time in the bathroom as a lady," she groaned, ironically, Arthur would think that she was one too; but then he remembered his sister was only evil.

"Hurry I want to help Gwen get ready!" she squealed softly, and bolted out the door acting like a five year old again, as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. Arthur only sighed as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his car.

-  
A/N: sorry I'm to lazy to write about how they got there

Arthur stepped out of the car groaning as Morgana continued to scream out the song, somebody I used to know. The car ride to the small chapel had been hell, Morgana had made it her life's devotion to torture Arthur. Gwaine somehow coming out of nowhere started to shout the song as well, he already was drunk. Arthur turned to Percival and Elyan.

"How did he get drunk!" Arthur pointed to the crazy Burnett who now was leaning against his half sister and screaming out somebody that I used to know. Percival shrugged.

"How should I know, we don't even have any alcohol." Elyan pointed out. Percival coughed, masking a smile.  
"you mean he brought his own alcohol!" Elyan only nodded and they turned to watch their crazy friend. Arthur only took in a breath, puffing his chest out, and slowly letting it release.

"HEY PRINCESS! IS THAT THERE A BRUISE!" Gwaine ran up to the blond and poke his bruise. Arthur instantly retaliated by pushing his drunk friend away from him. Morgana giggled and turned towards the chapel,  
"IT'S STARTING!" she hurried off pulling Arthur to a seat next to her and they watched as Gwen walked down the aisle. The music seemed to be getting quieter and quieter.

"ARTHUR!"  
"IF THIS CONTINUES I WILL BE GONE!"  
"DO THOIL CABHAIR ME!(2)"  
"stabilization at 46%"

Arthur's head seemed to be buzzing, like his ears were clogged and his eyesight was getting blurry. What was wrong with him.

"PLEASE!"  
"ARTHUR YOU ARE MY ONLY HOPE!"  
"sir he's doing it again."  
"CUT HIM OFF!"  
"ARTHUR! HURRY! PLEASE!"  
"YOU MUST FIND G-"

"Arthur are you okay?" Arthur looked up to see Morgana staring at him oddly.  
"oh...um...yeah, perfectly." but to be honest, Arthur didn't know the answer to that question.

A/N: YAY! A second chapter! Booya! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I feel like I didn't portray Morgana's character that well. Well REVIEW! I love feedback! And thanks to everyone!

(1)HELP!  
(2) PLEASE HELP ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

Chapter 2

A women turned to see her boss.  
"Sir, stabliziation at 53%" a man with a scar running down his face smirked at the blond women talking to him. He then turned to his boss, the Blond woman with brown eyes. Her eyes eyed the giant tube before them.

"soon, once he's stabilized, we can rewrite his memories." she smirked and walked closer to the glass and rapped her long, red painted, fingernails against it, making an odd thumping noise.  
"Yes, and then we will be the strongest people in the world." their voices were defined by Russian accents.

"yes, and then the world will be ours." the blond laughed softly looking over to her Burnett partner.  
"sir! He's communicating with someone outside of the facility." the Burnett snapped around and glared at the small women before him.  
"how is that even possible!" he shouted out, but in a soft whisper as well.  
"With this kind of power," the blond gasped out as she placed her hand on the warm container," anything is possible."

-

"Arthur are you sure you're okay?" Arthur's fuzzy head was finally clearing up. The wedding was over and they were now at a bar celebrating the wedding. Lancelot was hugging Gwen, and softly kissing her cheek as she laughed at Gwaine. What Gwaine was doing, and why? Arthur really didn't want to know.

"yeah I'm fine, perfect actually." Morgana eyed him, looking him up and down.  
"You're getting paler Arthur, ever since this morning." she softly touched his hand almost to reasure him. Arthur took in the air, the musky crowded air.  
"maybe I need some air." with that the golden blond stood up, leaving his drink, and walked out of the dark green door. The air outside, though smelling oddly off, still smelt cleaner. He couldn't get that voice out of his head.

It was a young boy's voice, maybe an older teenager. He couldn't figure it out. That voice, it burned into his soul. Called out to his very being, and yet he couldn't figure out why. His heart clenched up at the prospect. The cries of help that had echoed in his head, the ones that had bounced around and burned his mind. They stuck with him, he could still feel someone reaching out but the words seemed to not reach him. And that voice, that thick Irish accent of the boys voice; Arthur loved that voice. It may have seemed wrong for him to say this but, he wished he could hear it again.

But something seemed off, of course the boy screaming help had startled him, and the thought that he was hearing things, but something else was off. The prospect of the boy being cut off. The last time he had heard the young boy had been a few minutes ago, he had been screaming about finding someone. But everytime, every single time he had been cut off before he could finish what the name was. But all he could tell was that it started with a 'G'. But that could be anyone!

Arthur sighed, this whole thing was making him sick, his heart and stomach clenched up at the thought. He had never gotten this sickly before, not even before a mission. Not once. So why now? Why did this horrific feeling start now?

Arthur took in one more deep breath, trying to catch his breath. The buzzing within himself was growing. Was the Irish boy going to talk again.

"A-th-"  
"c-bi-r"  
"fi- g-"  
"fi-g-"  
"hel-pl-s-hel"  
"hur-"  
"hur-ar-th-"

Arthur sighed, it had been breaking in and out, he could now only get bits and pieces. What was that poor boy trying to say? He could make out the bits of help and Arthur, but he couldn't truly understand.

"Arthur!" a dark skinned women ran out to meet the blond. Gwen stood next to him and eyed him up then down.  
"what's wrong, you've been out for awhile." she pushed some of her dark curly hair behind her ear. Arthur sighed.  
"Gwen, I think I've gone crazy." Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his silky hair. Gwen's warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle as the sun set.

"hey! You're fine, I'm sure of it." Gwen insisted as she watched the now pale stressed man before her. But Arthur wasn't so sure. That voice, it was Irish, he had never met an Irish person before, it was impossible for his mind to imaginate it up right. He had never heard that voice before, it was new to him. And the thing that most likely scared him the most was that he really wanted to help that poor boy.

"what's really wrong Arthur? We both know you're lying." Gwen stated as the back door opened again to reveal Lancelot.  
"oh, this is where you two ran off to." he stated walked behind Gwen and hugged her from behind.  
"yeah, Arthur was just telling me about what was bothering him, weren't you Arthur?" she gestured for him to continue, Lance watched him questioningly.  
"Something been bugging you lately?" he asked unraveling himself from his dark skinned, newly made, wife.  
"you'd think me crazy." Arthur stated turning away from the newly weds.  
"only a little." Gwen laughed happily.

SNAP!

"ARTHUR!" Arthur's mind shut off and was over tooken, images flashed before his mind.  
Guns, gunshots. Blood. Gold...gold everywhere, it bled through the boy's veins, and poured into his eyes. Destruction, tears, and that gold. The gold blew within the boys soul, and held him together. The boy's mouth moved, kept moving, and repeating the same word over and over again. A word that was important to him.

"Draíocht"

"What?" Lancelot asked coming closer to Arthur.  
"what does that mean?" Arthur asked grabbing Lancelot's shirt.  
"Please! Tell me what that means!"  
"what language is it!" Lancelot almost shouted trying to stop Arthur from choking him.  
"Gaelic!" he shouted back out to Lancelot.  
"I don't know! I don't know!"  
"ARTHUR STOP IT!" Gwen stared to pull on Arthur's arm, and Arthur let go.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what over came me." Arthur pulled back.

-

Arthur sat down at the computer. His fingers ghosted over the keys typing away at the ivory squares. He searched the whole Internet for some sort of sign of the word that started with a 'D'.

What on earth could that word mean, he knew it was important. He knew it was! The Irish boy wanted him to know it, but what was it. The buzzing in his head had stopped meaning the boy wasn't going to contact him any time soon.

-

"Gauis, we've recieved a signal of some sort." the elderly man turned to see the younger man.  
"what do you mean, a sort of signal." Gauis asked as he watched the reciever on the ship.  
"look there." the paler, younger, man pointed to the screen where a soft spot appeared. It glowed red and slowly was growing bigger by the second.  
"what is that, sir?" a third man asked as he watched the screen and the red dot grew.  
"Send the Airforce." Gauis stated softly eyeing that small, spreading dot.

"Sir, what about your team?" a women asked staring at the ananomy. Gauis tiredly gazed up at the new recruit named Mary.  
"I promised them a week, it's barely been a day, send the Airforce to assets the situation."  
"But sir-" the woman was cut of by the elderly gentlemen.

"Do as I say soldier!" she took a step back and watched the red dot that grew like a virus.  
"but sir, if this continues it'll reach nuclear power." she insisted. Gauis only gave her a raised eyebrow, one of which only he could give someone.  
"well you see, sir, this here, is an energy source, maybe some type of weapon, not a signal, well it could be considered one but still." she pestered once more before Gauis only sighed.

"My men deserve rest."  
"I agree sir, but-"  
"send the Airforce." the women put a diss approving gaze on the older man and walked off ready to signal the Airforce of their new task. The other two men only nodded and walked off. But Gauis stayed. He placed his wrinkled hand on the glass. The red dot grew and grew.  
"please...please let it be true." he whispered softly to himself before closing his eyes and turning away.

-

"Mama?" a raven haired boy asked as he turned to his mother. She was washing dishes, her long Burnett hair was tied up in a blue cloth.  
"Yes grá?" she didn't turn around, she kept moving her arms, scrubbing away at the scum on the white porcelain dishes.  
"where's athair(1)?"

SHATTER!

Pieces of glass lay around the women. Yet his mother still did not turn to him. Her hands were shaking and all the boy could do was stare at her. Why was she shaking so much.

"Your father, Balinor, is on vacation." she softly added, and her voice wavered. The young 6 year old knew, he knew his mother was lying.  
"please, grá. Drink your bainne(2), k?" but he wouldn't have it, he needed to see her face. But he knew, if he did, he knew they would be wet with tears. He lied about not knowing where his father was. He had seen his father, he had seen him being taken by men in black. With a blond women, that blond women with a long white jacket.

She scared him.

Every night his dreams we're haunted by that women. Her deep brown eyes as she grabbed his father's head.

"you're power will be mine." she whispered, and everytime, at that moment, the little boy knew, he knew something was terribly wrong. She smirked and a brown haired man would run up to her and ask something that confused him.  
"but madam? We could use him." the woman only shook her head.

"why? He'll just fight us anyways." and then, his father would fall limp, and where his body should be was always, ALWAYS, a pile of ash.

"stabilization at 61%"

-

A/N:OOOOH! The plot thickens...ish

Now! I have a MISSION for you my lovely readers!  
You must tell me want : Draíocht means, k!  
Love to know what you think it is!

(1)-Father  
(2)-milk


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

Chapter 3

"Arthur! Wake up!" a slap on the back and Arthur was thrown form his keyboard. He had fallen asleep at his computer. He had searched for that word and was unable to find it. it was their third day away from their 'work' and it seemed like Arthur never left.

"Arthur! Come on, snap out of it, we're leaving soon." Arthur turned to see his torturer. It was Leon.  
"what do you mean?" Arthur groggily croaked out. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the computer, the search next to google was filled with t's g's and h's, and infinite amount of them too.  
"jeeze Arthur, you look like crap." the irritated voice of Gwaine announced itself. Arthur combed his fingers through his hair to feel half of it sticking straight up.  
"get packing." percival grunted out and shoved Arthur's military bags into his lap.  
"right...why?" Arthur chocked out as his voice cracked.

Elyan stepped forward, "we have a mission." he simply stated looking around the plain room. Arthur really was considering on redecorating.  
"right...sure...whatever..." and with that confident mumble, Arthur pushed the other five men out and started packing. Not soon after Arthur found himself in Leon's jeep and together the 'knights' we're off.

-/

"okay what's our mission?" Lancelot grumbled out, it was clear he was furious with the idea of having to leave Gwen after they had just been married. Gauis looked them all over, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose softly and instantly they noticed how aged this stressed man was.  
"you know I wouldn't have called you in unless it was of absolute priority." he offered, almost sounding like an apology.

"of course Gauis, but what's wrong." Leon asked as the new recruit, Mary, handed them cream folders.  
"about yesterday, we recieved some sort of signal, it started off small, showing little energy and strength, but has instantly double and tripled." Elyan flipped through the papers and then looked back up.  
"so how strong is it as of now?" Elyan asked staring up at the wrinkled man.  
"it has now reached atomic power, but it soon will over come that and become stronger than anything I've ever seen before." the younger men before him all nodded as Gauis paced in front of them.  
"you'll be going to Russia to see what exactly is his atomic power." Gauis spoke with authority.  
"but sir." Arthur asked looked up at the elderly man.  
"isn't this sort of an, oh I don't know, and Airforce type of a job?" Gauis simply nodded.

"the Airforce unit that was sent was demolished." the tense atmosphere was so thick arthur could have cut it in half with a plastic knife.  
"how?" Lancelot asked as he stood up from his chair.  
"we don't know." the elite navy seals turned to see another leader, his name Tristan.  
"We lost contact with them, soon after we recieved a distress signal from one of our Pilates, he was requesting for back up."

Gauis turned to them, "you will be dropped and will have to go there by foot since we lose all communication at some point, I will be there with you waiting on a helicopter."

-

Arthur and the rest of his crew sat, strapped in. The plane they sat in was big and spacious. His clothes were made in odd fabric and it itched slightly, not that Arthur was going to admit it though. The giant cargo door before the six men opened up. A women in a military uniform started shouting to them. She had her hand firmly grasped on a bar in the side of the plane.

"you will dive down, and try and stay hidden until you reach your target." she offered as the wind whippped her backwards from the opening of the plane.  
"get ready to dive in three...two...one!" she started motioning them to jump out of the plane. Precival being the first up jumped out following Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and then finally it was Arthur's turn.  
"GO! GO! GO!" the women shouted out as she pointed towards the opening as Arthur ran forward and jumped. The rush of the air pushed him backwards alittle as he rushed downwards towards the dark green ground. It was still early morning, the sun still had yet to grace Russia with its presence. Arthur dived down, cutting through the frost cold air, and motioned the rest of his team to spread out.

Not soon after the six of them pulled their parachutes and slowly landed into the soft grass below them silently. And like ghosts the spread out and slowly walked toward their target to complete their objective. Their clothes blended into the background that surrounded them, making them appear invisible. No noise was made as they continued on.

There! A big grey, concrete, bunker looking building appeared. No windows, and only one door was infront of the building. Only two guards were posted at the entrance. Their defense could be considered weak. Was this really the place?

It looked so...for lack of a better word...innocent. The guards didn't even have guns, they only had little clicker things. Bombs?  
Okay forget that thought of innocents. This place was probably crawling with suicide bombers. Arthur turned on his radio.  
"radio check, pendragon to du lac."  
"affirmative, du lac here."  
"be careful men, the guards look like suicide bombers." no response came back, only the soft motion to Arthur's left as his men set up. Suddenly the two guards were shot down by Elyan's and Lancelot's snipers.

Arthur stepped forward from his bush and waved his hand up motioning them to follow him. Soon three, Elyan, Arthur, and Percival were all to the left and Lancelot, Gwaine, and Leon, the right. Their backs were pressed firmly against the concrete wall. Arthur raised two fingers and shook them twice. Suddenly without warning Gwaine jumped into the doorway and held his gun ready to shoot.  
"Gwaine!" Leon ushered out. The Burnett man turned around with a brilliant white smile.  
"what?"  
"you didn't wait for the signal!" Elyan pointed out. Gwaine just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Arthur face palmed and turned his head into the doorway. Empty.

The place was completely empty.  
"what the?" Arthur whispered as he walked into the room. It was a singular room with no furniture in it, only one thing at the other side. A tiny hole. About the size as a bullet hole.  
"this is it?" Percival asked, making the rest of the men jump by his deep voice.  
"can't be." Lancelot spoke confidently.  
"where would the signal be coming from then?" Elyan pointed out, yet again, and Lancelot agreed instantly. Gwaine walked around the perimeter.

Arthur eyed that hole, something was just off about this, everything. It just seemed so...wrong. Suddenly a buzzing, so loud so harsh, stabbed his brain. He fell down grabbing his cranium. Shouts of his teammates were heard but their words were lost to the static in his mind.

"Arthur...help..."  
"stabilization at 84%"  
Arthur groaned as he shook his head, How! How could he help this boy!  
"the hole...it's the key...open...oscailt(1)"  
"Ar...thur...hurry...Tá mé... ag rith amach...an am(2)."  
"stabilization at 86%"  
"I...cannot...keep...the shield...up...for much longer..."  
Suddenly the static cut out and he was surrounded by his men.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Leon asked as he helped the blond up. A grim smile appeared on Arthur's face as he walked over to the small bullet whole.  
'the hole...it's the key...open...oscailt' the words that the young Irish man spoke rung in his head. Slowly he put his finger in the hole, a soft cushion was on the other side. Arthur pushed it and jumped back as a loud crack resonated across the room. The crew watched as they slowly started to sink into the ground. Percival turned to Arthur.  
"how" was the only thing he uttered. But before they could answer they were met with the sound of gunshots. With no where to his the six men readied their guns for open fire. The ground kept going down, like some kind of elevator and suddenly the wall before them disappeared and bullets whizzed at them.

Guns were fired and blood was splattered, but the six men were triumphant. The enemies were only two men with guns. Small horrible guns, it showed that this place wasn't meant to be found. Or that no one thought that it would be. It was empty, where was everyone. Piles of ashes covered the floor. Arthur suddenly felt a pull at his heart.

Go forward, come to me. The buzzing in his head grew as he ran forward, listening to his conscious.  
"Arthur! Stop! You don't know where you're going!" shouts and clanging was heard behind the blonde. His team chased after his as he skidded around turns and bolted through rooms, all of which were empty, except for the ash or dust.

"Tar chugam(3)" the Irish accent was louder and stronger, Arthur could just tell he was getting closer. His heart was beating frantically within his chest, beating violently against his ribs. It almost hurt.  
"ARTHUR STOP!" Arthur was running so fast he didn't even have time to notice the area around him was changing into a darker atmosphere. More ash and dust covered the area.

Arthur slowly slid to a stop and stared up at the thick metal door before him. A dial pad on the side. Arthur didn't know the code.  
"It's, 4," Arthur started typing in the code, "3387209984612231"  
"Arthur what are you doing?" Leon was about to place his hand on Arthur's shoulder when a giant blue spark of electricity zapped his hand away. The other five men's eyes widened in horror.  
"." Arthur continued to enter the code as the other men stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Gwaine stepped forward and pointed his gun at the blond.  
"Arthur? If you don't stop right now I will shoot you." Leon's eyes widened and Elyan jumped forward ready to take the drunkard's gun away. But they were all to late, Gwaine already pulled the trigger. The bullet zipped forward and...

Nothing. The bullet had just disingretted before it could have touched Arthur's skin.  
"how!" Precival asked as Arthur continued to type away. Suddenly Arthur stopped. A loud crack was heard and the giant silver, iron, door slowly slid open.  
"how did he know the code, how has he known to do all this?" Lancelot bit out.

But suddenly Leon grabbed Arthur's shoulder, and to all their surprise he wasn't zapped away.  
"Arthur?" the blond turned to them.  
"Leon...what is it?" his face screamed confusion and innocence.

"Arthur how did you know?" Elyan asked as he slowly stepped forward. Arthur only smiled as he opened his mouth.  
"he told me."  
"who?"  
"stabilization at 92%" a computerized voice spoke. Arthur's eyes widened, this was it! That was the voice that was always spoken when the boy talked to him.

They slowly entered the room. Lancelot went in after Arthur, then Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and then lastly Percival. The room before them was pitch black, except there was a soft sort of glow to the far right that was green, on the other side was a giant computer.  
"stabilization at 93%" Lancelot walked forward towards the computer and opened up a file. The other men crowded around the screen as Elyan walked around the perimeter.

"Arthur look at this." Lancelot spoke as he looked at the file name. Project Draíocht. THAT WAS HIS WORD! So that was what the boy wanted him to know. The project name. Suddenly a flip of a switch was heard and lights were flashed on.

Arthur stared at the scene before him.  
"Arthur are you seeing this!" Elyan shouted out to him. And Arthur was...the small raven haired before him wired up in a giant liquid tube.  
"is this their weapon!" Lancelot asked horrified. And the thing that scared Arthur the most was yes...it was...

This was the object that had been radiating so much energy.  
"stabilization at 94%"  
This was the...thing!...that had demolished the Airforce. Arthur stared at the white skinned boy. He looked so innocent, so sweet. But the thumping of his heart and the buzzing in his head showed that this was the Irish boy.  
"This is him." Arthur's said as he placed his hand on the glass tube. The boy's eyes were closed almost like he was in some sort of comatose state.  
"stabilization at 95%"  
"this is the boy who told me what to do." Arthur explained to the others. Percival walked forward and stared up at the boy who only had army cargo pants on. His hair was black and wild.  
"I don't understand, how is it he communicated to you?" percival asked as he watched the floating boy, bubbles were floating all around him.

"stabilization at 96%"  
Lancelot and the rest of the men crowded around the Younge teen who floated in the giant tube.  
"becuase he's Project Draíocht." Lancelot said softly. Gwaine then turned to the other five.  
"but what does that even mean?"

"Magic."

The six 'knights' turned around to see a Burnett man. He eyed them up and down.  
"stabilization at 97%"  
"I'm surprised you made it this far, our security is of top of the world." he stated pompously. Gwaine snorted.  
"yeah right! There was only four guards all in all." the Burnett only sighed and ran his fingers through his hair  
"no doubt, he helped you, probably disingretted, the rest of them." suddenly Arthur remembered all the dust and ash on the floor. That had been the real guards, and that boy, Arthur turned back to the raven haired boy, that boy had killed them all.  
"stabilization at 98%" the man smirked.  
"but that's okay, by the end of this count down, that boy, will be forgotten and all that will be left him will be an empty clean slate, his power revitalized." the man laughed happily. Arthur's eyes widened.  
"ARTHUR! HELP! YOU MUST STOP THE TIMER! I MUST BE FREE!" Arthur turned to the skinny teen in the tube  
"HURRY!"  
"stabilization at 99%" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in determination. He was going to save this boy. He ran forward and pushed the Burnett out of the way and grabbed the computer and smashed it to the ground.  
"stabilization at one hundre-" the computer never finished.

"YOU FOOL!" the Burnett cried. Arthur smirked happily, he had helped the Irish boy. Suddenly the noise of cracking glass was heard. The seven men turned to the giant tube, the Amercian men each took a few steps back as the tube cracked open, green liquid spilling out. The boy started moving. A gold glow started emitting from his very being.  
His eyebrows furrowed as he started to curl into himself.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the man yelled as he ran to the tube trying to stop the liquid from draining. The glass kept breaking and cracking until suddenly the boy uncurled himself and the glass shattered. His bare feet slowly touched the ground and lightly, almost like he was floating. He stretched out his arms, and slowly started to open his eyes. Arthur and the other men of his crew stood back as the teenager slowly opened his eyes. They were gold.

"E-Em-Emyrs it is m-me Cen-cendred, you rem-remember me, ri-right?" the Burnett, now known as Cendred, stuttered in fear. The boy looked at him, his face showed no emotion, and the motion scared Arthur, heck it scared the rest of the knights too!

He slowly raised his hand, his palm facing the Burnett, his body radiated gold.  
"...bás...(4)" his voice was like velvet, beautiful, and Arthur was happy for once not to have him screaming for help. But suddenly Cendred started glowing as well.  
"PLEASE EMYRS! NO!" he started to sob but the thing that frightened the elite navy seals was what happened next.

He exploded.

Blood and guts landed across the floor, blood splatter on that creamy, stainless skin. Arthur's eyes widened.  
"RUN!" Gwaine yelled as he pushed the others out of the way and the started to run out of the grey facility. The ashes and dust started surrounding them.

The had finally reached the concrete elevator thing and turned to see the raven haired boy walking towards them. His body was encased in a soft, evil, gold glow. Arthur watched the young teenager horrified, he had set this monster free. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and men from lower grounds started comming up stairs, shooting at the boy. And Arthur watched as he raised his hands and simply flicked them in an odd way and they all turned to ash.

"Gauis! Gauis! Get us out of here! Now!" shouts from Lancelot were heard as the static from the radio sounded out.  
"I'm coming now." Gauis's frail voice replied. Arthur watched the gray concert wall, his heart was beating heavily in him. How could he had let that thing! Free!  
"it's not you fualt." Leon offered as he patted him on his shoulder. The entrance appeared and the six men clambered out, speeding over to the entrance, each begging to get out of there and to go home.

The ground rumbled and the facility below them calapsed. The men continued to run as a helicopter appeared.  
"GAUIS!" Arthur had never been so happy to see the older man before. But all hope was shattered when a rocket was launched toward their only way home. They turned to see a man with a rocket launcher. Gauis and the other men and women in the copter went down with an explosion. Chaos soon followed and the facility exploded and a boy flew out. It was the Irish teen. More men started to fire at the boy and he raised his hands upward. Clouds rushed in and started to spin around him, forming a tornado. Lightning skipped forward, zapping people left and right, leeching their life away. And yet the boy's face stayed emotionless.  
This wasn't a battle...

This was a slaughter...

The boy was demolishing them like he had the Airforce. Suddenly the last of the men were taken out by a blast of fire and the boy turned to them. They all sat in fright as the boy walked over to them, explosions and in the background, lightning sounding above, rain pelting them all around, and shakes racked them from below.

Arthur jumped up and held his arms up, in a lame attempt to protect his team.  
"I will not let you hurt my men!" Arthur shouted out. The boy stopped and stared at them all individually. Then his gold orbs rested on Arthur's sky blue ones. His mouth opened.  
"a...arth...Arthur..." he gasped out as the gold seeped out of his eyes and they turned into deep sapphires. The gold glow dissappeared and then the boy passed out. He fell forward and Arthur caught the black haired teenager.

The other men watched in surprise.  
"he passed out." Gwaine offered, and everyone watched the boy now in Arthur's arms. The sound of a gun reloading was heard. Elyan put the gun up the the teenager's head.  
"What are you doing!" Arthur cried out as he held the passed out teen to his chest.  
"he killed everyone, including our only way out of here! You saw it for yourself! He's a monster! Some kind if lab creation!" Elyan cried out, tears were prickling at the side of his eyes. The stress of seeing all those men killed was obviously weighing him down.

"stop it now Elyan!" Leon yelled forcibly. Percival raised his arm and yanked the gun out of the dark skinned man's hands. Arthur kept shaking his head, the boy he had just seen wasn't the same as the one he had seen in his mind. He remembered all the pain and sadness that the boy had been through. But that boy was still kind, he wasn't a monster. Somewhere in his heart he knew, he knew that this boy wasn't bad.

"he helped us...he killed all those men and...and told us what to do." Arthur explained to them.  
"so! He used us, that's all." Elyan shouted out. Arthur shook his head and hugged the boy closer to him.

"he didn't kill us!" Arthur yelled out to the dark skinned man.  
"he probably was just tired! He'll kill us when he wakes up!" Elyan pointed out.  
"but before he passed out he said my name, I know, he isn't bad!" Arthur cried out and hugged the boy even closer to him. He could feel the thumping of the other boy's heart. It was a warm comforting feeling.

Gwaine raise his hands and shouted out.  
"OKAY! OKAY! Shut up! We can deal with this later, but right now, can we worry about getting home!" nods chorused across the men.  
"but didn't they say we lose contact at a certain point." Lancelot asked.  
"yeah, it's becuase of him." Leon said as he gestured towards the teen.  
"check the radio." Arthur commanded Leon, the blondish Burnett man nodded and turned on his radio.  
"we have signal!" Leon cheered out and smiled. Leon walked away talking to the radio, calling the Airforce to bring them home. Arthur laid the teen's head in his lap. Blood was splattered on him, Arthur started to wipe it off. He then swiped some of his black hair away from his eyes.  
"You better wake up." Arthur whispered as he placed his forehead to the teen's

A/N: Arthur met Merlin! YAY! Bet you didn't see Merlin as some kind of killer did you? Oh and my smart little readers the word means MAGIC! Yay!

(1) open  
(2)I'm running out of time  
(3) come to me  
(4) die


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

Chapter 4

Arthur watched his men as they all received medical treatment, he himself didn't need any since that boy, emyrs was it?, put a shield on him. Arthur knew he wasn't bad, and he didn't care if Elyan insisted on it, that boy was good at heart.

A women with blond hair named Isolde stepped into the medical room, she then called Arthur and Arthur's team's names. Beckoning them forward, Arthur watched his men walk over to her, some were limping.  
"okay, the boy, his name is Emyrs253, Emyrs for short, he's seventeen, and he's friendly." she spoke, as she said that Arthur turned to glare at the dark skinned man whose name started with an 'E'.  
"wait! He's awake?" Arthur asked happily. He had been afraid he would go back into that comatose state again.  
"so what's going to happen, to this, Emyrs?" Lancelot asked as he stood up straight trying to peer at her clipboard.

"well normally we would put him in a facility, make sure he isn't of threat, but seeing as the last facility he was in, is now gone, we believe it's best if we put him in a more loving environment. Meaning a home." she flipped through her pages as Lance continued to squint his eyes at the papers she was flipping.  
"and since you six were the first he saw, I believe it's best if he were to stay with one of you. So who does he like the most?" she asked as she eyed them all. Suddenly five fingers were pointed at Arthur.

"I guess I'll take him." Arthur offered out.  
"good." and she turned ready to leave.  
"Isolde! What happened to Gauis and his crew?" Lancelot asked as he ran after her.

-/

Arthur sat down in his car and got out, he was picking up the boy, Emyrs, today. He got out of his car and watched as a women helped Emyrs to the car. He was covering his eyes as if the sunlight hurt them. His skinny arms and legs showed he was deffientely malnourished. It seemed like he hadn't walked in a long time. Arthur walked forward and approached the raven haired teen and the women helping him. The boy looked up at Arthur, and instantly a smile appeared on his face and his eyes brightened. Arthur pulled off his sunglasses,  
"here." Arthur then put them over the boy's deep sapphire ones.  
The teen smiled and hugged the blond man.

"well here's a bag of some clothing, but he has no belongings." the women stated and looked over at the teen, Emyrs, hugging Arthur. Arthur grabbed the bag and slowly detached himself from Emyrs's arms.  
"thank you!" he called behind him to the women.  
"Good luck!" she called back and Arthur smiled as he helped the boy to his car. The boy sat in the passenger seat and looked after Arthur as he placed his bag in the seat behind them. He then got in the drivers seat and put his keys in, and turned them. The rumble had Emyrs jumping in fright.

"well Emyrs, my name is Arthur." Arthur said as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"I know, but my ainm(1) isn't Emyrs." the boy spoke softly. Arthur looked over at the boy in shock.  
"what?"  
"Emyrs253 is what the Russians called me, but that is not the ainm that my mother gave me." he stated happily gazing out his window in wonder.

"if you're not called Emyrs, then what are you called?" Arthur asked not keeping his eyes of the road.  
"my mam named me Merlin." Arthur looked at Emyr-no Merlin. He couldn't see his eyes becuase of the sunglasses Arthur had so carelessly offered. Dammit. Arthur cursed himself, he couldn't tell what the boy was feeling now. Arthur turned a corner and sighed.

"tell me about yourself." Arthur told the teen. The boy's head snapped over to him.  
"uh, like what?"  
"anything."  
"anything?" Arthur swirved quickly to the right passing by multiple cars.  
"anything."  
"oh...okay...well my first kill was at the age of eight." Merlin offered happily. Arthur chocked on air and coughed out loud. He had not been expecting that.

"um, okay well let's forget that was ever said, uh...it was you who was talking to me, right?" Arthur asked turning to the raven haired boy. The boy nodded.  
"why me?" he asked not turning away from Merlin.  
"green light." Arthur gave him a confused look.  
"green light? Green light? What does th-" honks sounded out and Arthur jumped on the gas pedal.  
"oh, green light." he mumbled as a driver passed him by flipping him off as he did so.  
"you're different." the velvety, Irish accented voice spoke.  
"is that why to talked to me?" Arthur asked, this time not turning away from the road.  
"yes, for some reason you were the only one I could contact. As if your heart called to me." Arthur turned to him, his face turned bright red and he turned away. The rest of the ride was silent...and awkward.

-

"this is it." Arthur told Merlin as he turned off the car. Merlin smiled as he stared out at the house, Arthur couldn't believe this was the same boy who had killed millions at the Russia facility. This boy was just so...happy...so innocent...and when he had killed all those men right before his very own eyes, Arthur knew he wasn't happy...wasn't innocent. That deep inside was a raging storm waiting to burst open.

Arthur pulled out the small bag the was the small belongings, his clothes, that Merlin had.

"Hey Arthur!" Arthur snapped around as he was helping Merlin out of his seat to see his neighbor Will. The wild rebellious teen was constantly in trouble, most of which Arthur's house was the victim to his infinite amount of pranks. It was safe to say Arthur didn't trust the Burnett teen.

"who's that!" he asked as he pointed to Merlin. Arthur turned to look at the raven haired teen with wide eyes. He was clutching Arthur's arm so that he wouldn't fall. He seemed to be in utmost shock and excitement.

"oh, this is..." Arthur debated on telling Will, Merlin's real name.  
"Merlin." Arthur heard the thickly accented voice answer for him. Arthur was tempted to glower down at him.

"oh, nice to meetcha Merlin!" he did a small mock salute and walked back into his house. Merlin smiled and waved after him.  
"right let's get you inside." he pulled Merlin along and helped him into the house. Merlin gazed around the living room and gasped in wonder. Arthur felt bad for the seven teen year old, it was clear he wasn't used to normal civilization. Arthur wondered how long he had been locked up in that facility since his first kill was eight.

"Arthur! Is that you!" Morgana's shouted sounded out. Merlin looked over to the kitchen where the smell of food was coming from.

"here Merlin watch the..." Arthur glanced at the tv, "tv!" he sat Merlin down and pointed at the giant screen. Merlin's eyes widened, and leaned in forward.  
"ohhhhhh..." he whispered out and nodded. He eyed the tv with great concentration. Arthur stared him waringly.

"Yeah Morgana, I'm right here!" Arthur watched Merlin and quickly turned to see Morgana eating popcorn in the kitchen.  
"hey Mor, I need to talk to you." Morgana looked up at Arthur's distressed face.  
"Oh my gosh! You got someone pregnant!" Morgana screeched out as she flipped her bowl of popcorn. Popcorn scattered across the kitchen floor.

"What! NO!" he slapped a hand over Morgana's screeching mouth.  
"we have a visitor, he's gonna be staying with us for awhile." Arthur offered as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. Morgana's light green eyed narrowed and looked out the kitchen to see the raven haired teen.

"who's that?" she pointed at Merlin. Arthur smiled at Morgana's childlike expression.  
"that's Merlin," he whispered," he's from a Russian facility, they think it would be smart to put him in a positive environment." Morgana looked at him oddly.  
"you better tell me the whole story later." Arthur nodded.

"but before it's later, what would happen if he wasn't in a positive environment?" Morgana asked not keeping her eyes off the odd teen in their living room. Arthur gulped.  
"there is a high chance, about 99%, that he would kill us." Morgana snapped back around with a long gapping mouth.  
"eh!" she shouted out but once again Arthur slapped a hand over her mouth. He could feel the vibrations as she cursed into his hand. Then Morgana did the unthinkable.

She licked him.

Arthur pulled his hand away with a disgusted look plastered on his face.  
"ew." Morgana only started to fix her lipstick. And headed out of the kitchen. She then proceeded to stand in front of Merlin and smile.  
"hello I'm mor-" Merlin cut her off.  
"gana, I know, féidir leat a fheiceáil ar an todhchaí(2)" his smile widened only when Arthur and his half sister eyed him shocked.

"how did he know!" she turned to Arthur. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.  
"Merlin isn't exactly, how do I put this?, normal." he stated. Morgana Eyed them both and sighed.

"right...I'll be in the kitchen...eating popcorn." Arthur watched her go and then turned to Merlin who was smiling gleefully.  
"I watched the tv for you Arthur." Merlin pointed to the tv, which was off. Arthur smiled softly, getting Merlin used to society probably was going to be harder than he thought.  
"I didn't let it move." his smile brightened at Arthur. Yup this was going to be harder than it originally sounded.

-

Arthur wiped off sweat from his forehead. Getting Merlin ready for bed had been an extremely difficult task.

First he had fought Arthur to go in the shower. He had even teleported out of the shower with only a towel on. Then he has been resistant to changing his clothes. He had even blown Arthur out of the room and locked the door with a flash of his gold eyes. Then when it was time to actually get into bed, Merlin had refused. he kept saying something about 'arrachtaigh'(3) in the shadows, closet, and under the bed.

What that was, Arthur could only guess. But when he had finally closed his eyes and his breath had evened out. Arthur could tell, it was worth it.

The Irish boy before him was truly magnificent, odd yes, but breath taking.

"Arthur?" Morgana whispered from behind him.  
"is he asleep?" Arthur nodded and slowly got out of his chair and smiled down at the raven haired teen. He then proceeded to brush some hair off of his face. Merlin was absolutely stunning.

Arthur then had walked out and left the door cracked open, a sliver of warm yellow light shone on his legs.

Arthur himself was already ready for bed, and since Merlin had tooken his bed he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. The golden haired man turned to his sister as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen and then heading into the living room.

Arthur turned on the tv and then sat down on the couch next to his older half sister.

"you promised me you would tell me what happened to him." Morgana spoke gesturing upstairs to where a unique teen slept.

"yeah, you see..." and Arthur then began to tell her everything, about how the mission had seemed easy enough and how there had been suicide bombers as guards. About how he had heard Merlin tell him of the cement elevator, and how they had ran through the facility to find it empty except for the ash. About how Merlin had told him the code to get in.  
"you should have seen it Mor. It was horrible. He had just been sleeping in a gaint tube breathing in green liquid, and he looked so helpless. So lost." Arthur's breath shuttered. So he told her off how he helped him, how a man named Cendred had told them Merlin had killed everyone, how he had smashed the computer and how Merlin had awoken. He retold the destruction that soon followed. The blood and ash. The guns, the men, the death...

"it wasn't like anything I had seen before Morgana. He was killing people with just the swipe of his arm. With a damn snap of his fingers, everyone just died. I still don't know what happened to Gauis and his recovery team." Morgana looked down at her hands and twisted them. She seemed utterly in shock and seemed to be in thought. Arthur almost regretted telling her.

"don't worry Arthur." Morgana smiled happily, "I like him." she smiled and then turned to the phone as it started to ring. Arthur got up and picked it up before it could awaken their visitor.

"hello?" Arthur asked.  
"hello Arthur, it's your father."

-

Big deep blue eyes opened and watched the area before him. He was chained to the wall behind him. Chains holding him back as he tried to get up. He called upon the only thing he knew, his magic.

But it didn't come.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." the young eight year old snapped his head over to the older women before him. It was the women who scared him, the one with the long white lab coat and the long slightly curly blond hair.

"Cad atá déanta agat!(4) Where is it! Where is my magic! ÁIT!(5). Please...please tell me...le do thoil(6)..." tears fell from the young boy's face as he looked down to the muddy floor. Even though he couldn't see the women's face he knew she was smirking.

"I took it, sweet child, it's being repressed, by that." she pointed to Merlin's neck. Merlin reached up and felt the cold metal band wrapped around his neck. He started to claw at his, scratching his neck in the process but not truly caring. All the while she laughed and laughed, that sickening peal of laughter scared him.

"welcome to Russia, lepercuan." she then took his arm and put a faint stamp on it, under his arm near his armpit. It was Emyrs253.

-

Lights flashes on and an elderly man's eyes widened at the new bright lights.  
"welcome...friend." luaghter echoed across the room.  
"it's so good to see you Gauis." she laughed as she walked out of the shadows into the light. Gauis looked up at the women before him. She was blond, slightly tan, most pale, with brown eyes.

"wh-who are you...what...have y-you done t-to...mer-Merlin?" the older man asked. The women smirked.  
"you don't recognize me? True it's a new body, but I thought for sure you would have guessed it by now." she spoke happily twirling her blond hair. Gauis eyed her waringly and then widened his eyes.

"Nimueh!" he spoke horrified.

A/N: this chapter wasn't as exciting. But here it is, Merlin isn't as bad ass in this one sorry, he's more like his original character.

Well...REVIEW!

(1) name  
(2) you can see the future.  
(3)monsters  
(4) What have you done!  
(5) WHERE!  
(6) please


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

A/N:Just warning you all, this chapter is probably going to be boring...so sorry if you don't like it...

Chapter 5

Arthur ate his cereal very slowly. He was still in his night clothes, which only consisted of his boxers and a t-shirt. Last night had been horrible. His father, furious that Arthur had not seen him over his last break from his duty, demanded he see him in the morning.

Yes it was true, Arthur never got on well with his father, but that was usually becuase of his choice in girlfriends, or should he say lack of them. Yup, Arthur had admitted it a looooooong time ago, he was gay. And his father had never been that nice about it. But that wasn't the reason why he was so stressed, that he had been unable to receive sleep.

No, the reason was becuase of one troublesome teen sleeping in his bed upstairs. Morgana flopped into the wooden chair next to him and smacked her head on the table.

"ow." she muttered and held her head but not letting it leave from the soft wooden surface of the table.  
"when he coming?" Morgana grumbled out, as she reached over and smacked Arthur's bicep.  
"in about a few minutes." Arthur grumbled back, a groan was heard from his older half sister. None of them had really gotten along with their father. He had been, oh how would you put this?, unsupportive? Strict? Unemotional? Narcissistic? The list went on for the two siblings.

"is he up yet?" Morgana asked as she pointed to the upstairs. Arthur shook his head and groaned in total sleepiness.  
"let's hope he sleeps right through this visit, or we'll probably all end up in ashes." Arthur muttered out truthfully as he placed another spoonful of his cereal in his mouth.

NOCK! NOCK!

Arthur groaned in utmost amount of horror.  
"he's here." Morgana offered slowly sinking from her place and landing on the floor and hiding under the table.

"Morgana, that is not helpful!" Arthur growled out at the women curled under their kitchen table. A mumble produced itself from her lips, suspiciously sounding like Damn Prat.

Arthur pushed off from the table and headed towards the living room where the nocking continued. For once, in Arthur's life, Arthur wished for Will pelting eggs at his windows instead of his father.

Arthur reached for the handle, grasping it he took in one shuddering breath, then whipped the door open. It wasn't Will. His father stood before him in a very expensive suit. He was talking into a phone and telling the person on the other line about how china had to be apart of their deal. What ever that meant.

"I have to go, call me later." he then ended the call with a click of a button on his iPhone. He then turned his cold, blue, calculating gaze at Arthur.

"my boy." he greeted without a smile.  
"where is Morgana?" he asked as he leaned over slightly, looking past Arthur trying to see of his dark haired daughter was there. Arthur leaned way back and peered at the kitchen table, so Morgana had gotten out of her hiding spot, but where had she gone?

"why don't you come in, father." he opened the door in a welcoming gesture. Uther walked in, in a calming way and sat himself at the couch, he then peered at the decorations. Soon his ice cold orbs spotted Arthur and looked him up and down, a frown deepened on his mouth. Arthur instantly rethought the idea of seeing his father in his night clothes.

"let me to get Morgana, is there something you want to drink?" Arthur asked, he was going to try and make this work for once.  
"coffee." he stated.  
Arthur then headed to the kitchen trying to ready the coffee machine. To be honest, he had no clue what he was doing. That's when he spotted it.

The cabinet door wasn't shut all the way, and he was pretty sure it usually did close. He eyed it suspiciously, and then pulled it open, it banged against the other cabinets next to it. Wide light green eyes looked at him in shock. Arthur sighed.

"Morgana? Seriously!" she only blinked twice.  
"make dad coffee, I have no clue how to." Arthur admitted as he pulled his half sister out of the cabinet. She scowled at him.

Morgana started to work the machine and utter walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.  
"I see you two just woke up." Uther reminded Arthur that he wasn't exactly in appropriate clothes. Morgana only nodded as she continued to make their father's coffee.

"so Arthur? I was wondering if you would like to come to the office with me." Uther offered, he face not portraying any emotion. Arthur sighed, his father had been constantly trying to get him to take up his empire he had worked up from scraps. His father was a car dealer, or something like that. But everytime Arthur had refused.

"I've told you multiple times father, I have a duty to my country." Arthur told his father trying to give him a hint.  
"don't you have work to do dad?" Morgana asked as she put the coffee on the table. So Morgana was trying to get rid of him as well.

Uther sipped his coffee and sighed, "I guess I'll be going, but Arthur are you sure about your decision." Arthur nodded, he felt light, happy, bright. Like all the sunshine in the world beamed down on him. Like, for once, luck was on his side. Hope bursted forward from him, MERLIN HAD SLEPT THROUGH HE WHOLE THING!

THUD!

And with that Arthur's hope was shattered. That thud had been the sound of Merlin's door slamming shut. Arthur turned to Morgana in a flurry of fear. He did not want his father seeing Merlin, after all, they had wanted positive influence, not a grumpy old man that could probably make the boy kill them all.

Uther looked up at the ceiling, you could hear the soft footsteps as they walked down the hall and to the stairs.  
"Uther! Don't you have somewhere to go!" Morgana asked in a hurry trying to push the older man out of his chair and towards the door. But he did not move.

A mob of black hair peered past the wall next to the stairs, Arthur stared on in horror, they were screwed. Merlin's hair was a mess, and his blue eyes widened at the sight of another person in the kitchen.  
"Dia duit.(1)" Merlin offered, not smiling, for once. Uther turned to Arthur.  
"so I see you got yourself a new boyfriend," he glowered down at his only son,"I should get going anyways." he walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door, Arthur could see Merlin wince at the noise in the corner of his eye.

"Arthur? What's a boyfriend?" Arthur smacked his head against the wooden table.

-  
-about 2 hours later-

"ARTHUR!" Morgana cried out, Arthur winced at the distraction. And just like Arthur thought he would Merlin looked over to Morgana like a post puppy. He had been trying to explain what girlfriends and boyfriends were, then they had moved on to how the tv worked, becuase Merlin kept saying 'draíochta!(2)' and the sad part was, Merlin wasn't catching on at all.

"Arthur you will not believe who I just got off the phone with!" Morgana squealed out. Arthur sighed.  
"who?"  
"do you remember my friend from collage, the Russian one?" Arthur pondered on the thought for a moment. He could scarcely remember a women with blonde hair hanging around Morgana. Morgana had dropped out of collage, never completing it, after all they were rich, Arthur himself, didn't either, he just was in the navy seals.

"um, I think so." Arthur thought over the flashbacks, Morgana had so many people over Arthur couldn't tell them apart. But he was pretty sure he could remember a blond woman the most, and she had, had a strange accent.

"yeah, I just got off the phone with Morgous. Oh my gosh, I have missed that girl!" she squealed out happily jumping from right foot to the left. Arthur laughed at his sister and he could hear Merlin's soft giggling next to him.

"Well anyways! I'm heading out to meet her! Oh and I think Gwen's coming over, Gwaine too!" Morgana shouted as she scurried around the house getting ready. A bewildered look crossed Arthur's face.

"don't you mean Lance?" Morgana shook her head.  
"nah, poor Gwen probably got stuck babysitting him." Morgana offered as she placed some nice red lipstick over her lips, making them glossy and lushes.  
"well see ya!" she turned and headed out the door.  
"see ya mor!"  
"Slán, slán!(3)" Merlin shouted out after the dark haired woman. She only waved at them without turning around, with a click of a button the car made a beeping noise and Morgana got in. The door shut and they could hear Morgana leave.

Arthur turned to Merlin.  
"let's watch something, Kay?" Merlin nodded and Arthur grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv. Merlin's eyes widened at the tv.  
"magic..." he gasped out. Arthur smacked his head again, yup Merlin wasn't catching on at all.  
"no Merlin, it's called technology." Merlin kept shaking his head.  
"no, it's magic, look they're moving, no strings!" Merlin pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing. Arthur sighed, he had been through this for a long time.  
"no Merlin, you see, someone is filming them somewhere and that projects itself on our screen after awhile." Merlin turned to him.

"like security cameras?" the blue eyed teen asked. Arthur face palmed. He seemed to be hitting his head alot lately.  
"YES! How come that did not register in your brain?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"well that screen is bigger, and you called it a tv, and there is no targets there." Merlin smiled pointing at the tv.  
"no targets?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin only nodded.  
"and what would you do if there was targets there?" Merlin lifted his hand and his eyes turned gold, the tv crumpled inside itself. The glass shattering and the metal breaking.  
"then I would find where they resided and kill them." they he spoke was as if he was talking about his favorite icecream flavor.

"you killed my tv." Arthur stuttered out dumbly.  
"yup!" Merlin popped he 'p'. Arthur watched were his tv used to be.

NOCK! NOCK! NOCK! NOCK! NOCK!

The nocking on the door continued.  
"stop it Gwaine!" a muffled voice of Gwen was heard. Well Gwen was here, Arthur thought to himself. Maybe she would know what to do with him. Arthur got up and walked over to the door and opened it up. Gwaine's hand was posed ready to knock some more. Gwen's hand was firmly grasped upon his bicep trying to stop him from nocking.

"Cairde!(4)" Merlin shouted out to the two people in front of him who's names started with a 'G'. Gwen flashes them a smile, and Gwaine leaned and arm next to Merlin and leaned in closer to the teen.

"why hello there. I don't think we were properly introduced, my name is Gwaine." he spoke, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Arthur growled and pulled Merlin closer to him, trust Gwaine to hit on the teenager with magical powers. True, Arthur had to admit, Merlin was pretty, but he- he stopped his train of thought.

"well come inside."

Arthur could tell Gwaine, Gwen, and Merlin would soon become good friends.

-

A brunett man ran down the hall, a few papers flew away from a pile in his hands. He skidded across the hallway and a squeaking noise sounded as he army his doc martins slid against the clean floor. He then burst through double doors and ran towards computers.

"sir, what should we do with the disappearance of Gauis and his recovery team?" The man sighed and rubbed his forehead in stress.

"send a recovery team."

"yes sir!"

-

Merlin was laughing hard at Gwaine's joke. They were playing a game called 'life' which Merlin didn't quite understand fully. He was haven't fun, Merlin loved it here. Everytime he saw Arthur there was always this odd flutter in his stomach and heart. And Merlin always found it odd afterwards when his face would become hot.

"Merlin..." Merlin snapped around to the dark kitchen. Two glowing gold eyes eyed him. Merlin knew those eyes, a cold sweat overcame him.

"Merlin..." Merlin glanced around the room to notice that Gwen, Arthur, and Gwaine, didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, Merlin..." Merlin glanced back to the eyes, she was speaking in his head! Merlin knew he could reply but didn't want to, he was to scared, to happy to lose it all now. Why? Why did she have to come now?

"Merlin..."

"what is it you want?" the eyes didn't blink but a smile soon appeared like the Cheshire cat. And evil smirk it was.

"come fight me, Emrys..." Merlin glared at those gold eyes.  
"no!" he scolded her.  
"oh, Emyrs, Emyrs, Emyrs, I know you want to fight me, oh I know, you've been itching to fight me since you got your collar taken off and you were replenished."

Merlin shook his head.  
"No, I'm a peace keeper, all I want is síochána(5)!"  
"But by nature, Emrys, you are a destructive person." Merlin shook his head. He was good, he was good! He knew he was, he had to be, he wasn't a monster, was he? He was peaceful, right?

"come to me Merlin..." Merlin took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Arthur turned to him.  
"hey Merlin you okay?" Merlin nodded. But deep inside Merlin knew. He was going to find her, he smiled to Arthur but deep inside he was crying. I'm sorry, Merlin thought, forgive me, Arthur.

A/N: aaaaaaaand that is it! YAY! I know it's kind of boring, but please REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it.  
I'll probably have a new chapter up soon!

(1) hello  
(2) magic!  
(3)Bye bye  
(4) Friends!  
(5) peace


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

A/N: HEEEEEEEY! How do you guys like the cover of the story? IT'S MERLIN! He's soooo cute! You can't really tell but he has a red flame in his hand, and he's being all depressing. This cover has now became my new wallpaper on my iPod! Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 6

Merlin closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep. He could hear Arthur shifting next to his bed, then a soft kiss was pressed against his forehead. Merlin resisted the urge for his cheeks to burn up. His lips twitched softly, he almost smiled, but he had to resist. If he didn't, Arthur would know, Arthur would know that he was faking. He couldn't let Arthur know. Arthur then pressed a hand on Merlin's pale high cheek bone. A shiver ran down Merlin's spine, and a burst of hot fire emitted from Arthur's touch. But Merlin continued pretending to be unconscious. Slowly Arthur's hand pulled away, and yet Merlin could still feel Arthur's warmth, from the kiss, and from her hand. It was a pleasant feeling, Merlin decided.

With a little creaking, Merlin realized that Arthur was leaving his room. Merlin turned slowly and pressed his face into the pillow, it smelled of Arthur. Merlin liked that smell. He heard the door creak and the light slowly faded away as his door was almost shut. He listened for Arthur's feet, as he walked down the stairs. Merlin held in his breath as the golden blond man cursed about his tv. Merlin started to regret about crushing his so called 'tv', or as the teen liked to call it, the over sized security camera.

Ever so slowly Merlin started to get up, he slowly looked over to the door that was cracked open. He didn't want Arthur to know he was leaving. He was sure of it, that Arthur knew he would try and stop him. Merlin couldn't let that happen, not yet, he cared to much for Arthur. He knew that if Arthur knew, he would try and stop him, and if he tried to stop him, than he would get hurt, and the blue elected teen cared to much.

Merlin slipped out of his bed and peeked out his door, seeing that no one was in sight Merlin tip toed over to his window and pulled open the window. A blast of cold air smacked him in the face, and despite being born in Ireland, and living in Russia, Merlin shivered. Merlin looked down at himself, boxers and a small tank top, maybe he should have grabbed some more warmer clothes. Merlin walked over to Arthur's dresser and pulled on the drawer. A loud squeak was heard, Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Silence followed from down stairs.

"Merlin?" a soft shout sounded out. Merlin pulled out some camo, cargo pants, and pulled on a black hoodie laying on a desk over to the side. The mysterious teen ran to the window and peered out. There was a small ledge he could walk on. So that's what Merlin did. He stepped out on the ledge and pressed his back to the cold white wood. He looked down to see a shocked face of another teen. It was Will.

"you need help?" he whispered out to the raven haired teen. Merlin, looked over to his window, Arthur would be coming up to see him soon, so Merlin nodded.

The teen known as Will stepped back and then held up his arms.  
"Jump." he whispered, Merlin gazed down at the other teen in disbelief, was he being serious!  
"An bhfuil tú craiceáilte!(1)" Will have him a confused look and squished up his noes.  
"just jump, trust me." thudding was heard from Merlin's window, Arthur was getting closer to finding him. Merlin couldn't let him! So Merlin did the only thing he knew he could do, and still save his energy for the fight ahead. He jumped.

He had landed on Will and both of them had staggered backwards and fallen in the concrete. Will was groaning softly, so Merlin offered a small sorry. Will only nodded and pulled Merlin in a bush. Behind the small bush that scratched Merlin alittle, was a giant cart of eggs. Merlin wondered what he was doing with them.

"Why are you leaving?" Will asked politely. Merlin looked down, should he tell the innocent teen, and have him become endangered. No, he wouldn't.  
"I just have something's to take care off, go raibh maith agat(2) for your help." Will only nodded in a thinking position.

"where do you need to go? I can take you." Merlin was going to reply, he didn't need help, but then, he realized, he knew where to go, but not how to get there.  
"Could you take me to the old abandoned warehouse far out there?" Merlin gestured to every direction. Will tapped his danger against his lips.

"Merlin? Are you awake?" Merlin could hear the muffled shout from his open window.

"old man Simons warehouse?" Merlin nodded, that sounded about right. He grabbed Merlin's hand and tugged him over to a car.  
"Wait here." the Burnett mischievous teen ran inside and within a few minutes he had came back with silver keys. He then proceeded to unlock the car door.  
"get in." he offered and that was exactly what Merlin did.

-

Gauis sat on his metal chair. Blood was gushing out of the numerous cuts on his body. It terrified him to know that he could possibly die now, and never be able to see his nephew again. The elder man wondered what he looked like now? Had he kept his childlike face, did he cheek bones stay prominent, was his ears still to large for his body? The questions swarmed his head and invaded his mind. It was horrible.

CRASH!

A young blond woman stepped through the thick metal door. She giggled softly as she staggered into the dimly light room.

"How are you, old friend?" the blond woman asked pulling a chair out of thin air with a flash of her gold eyes. She smiled and sat in the chair backwards, she then leaned on her hands smirking at the beaten up man. Gauis only groaned out as a reply.

"Do you want to see your nephew?" she asks softly, pretending to be nice. The older man moaned.  
"wh-what...have...you...d-d-done...to him..." Morgause smirked and leaned in closer to him.

"nothing yet." she grabbed the elderly man and pulled him down from his chair. With a large thump, the landed on the floor and crimson liquid pooled around him.

"how about we visit him, huh?" she giggled happily and pulled him up and with a whirl of strong cold wind they were somewhere else. Gauis turned to see Merlin.

"UNCAIL(3)!" the blond woman threw the older man before her.  
"lookie! Lookie! Look what we have here! It's Emrys!" she sang happily. Merlin lifted Gauis's head softly to lay on his lap. Blood soaked through Merlin's, or should he say Arthur's, camo sweats.

"Come on Merlin. Fight me! FIGHT ME!" she held up her arms in an awkward position. Rocks lifted the self up and launched themselves at Merlin. Merlin's eyes widened and flashed gold. A shield of air swarmed around him, protecting him and his uncle. He pulled his uncle up and with a swirl of air, his uncle was gone as well. She raised her hand up to the sky and chanting was heard. Merlin did the same expat his arms were moved inward unlike hers which were moved outward. He swung them right to left and then launched an unseen force at the blond woman. Bits of her skin, hair, and clothes, blew off into ash. Blood dripped down from her skinny form.

"GOOD! GOOD! YOU'VE LEARNED!" she shouted out and spun around twisting her body so her arms would swing outside. She then launched it out towards he teen and he flew back. He smacked his back against the hard wall behind him and slid to the ground, a trail of blood was left behind him. She then brought her elbows down and smirked.  
"mellt gwialen!(1)" electricity pulsed through the air and smacked itself against the raven haired teen's chest. His body twisted and moved in a such a way that it appeared to be as if he was having a seizure. A gagging noise was emitted from the teen as the lightning ended. Smoke swirled away from his chest. Puke mixed with blood splattered across the floor. He slowly stood up.  
"Cas mé isteach i deataigh(4)" his body then started shifting as if he was slowly fading away. He raised his arm and soon he bursted into smoke. The blond could no longer see him. Suddenly a whisper was heard and Merlin was on her back grabbing her neck.  
"sruthán(5)" he pushed off her back with his feet and landed on the floor and slid. Flames erupted on her neck making a halo around it and encasing it in pain. Screams shouted out from her and she writhered. Merlin watched her.

"Gwinwydd! rhwymo dy gelyn!(2)" Merlin was pushed back and bound to the wall behind him by plants.  
"Drain!(3)" thorns pushed themselves out and stabbed Merlin in place. He screamed out, and the flames on the blinds neck faded away. She leisurely walked over to him and laughed happily. A new scar was placed across her neck.  
"did you really think you could destroy me?" she asked softly placing her hand on his cheek, just like Arthur had. But unlike before when the gesture had filled him full of warmth, he shivered in anger and fright.  
"do you remember this?" she asked pulling out a a thick metal band. Merlin's eyes widened. With flashes of gold he thrashed about.  
"STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP! Please! Please stop! le do thoil! impigh mé tú stop!(6)" but his shouts were fruitless. Tears cascaded down his high cheekbones, and Yet she still placed the thick band around his neck with a sickening thunk, the band was latched around his neck. Merlin sobbed harder and harder. Suddenly a sound of a roaring engine was heard a car burst through the wall.

IT WAS WILL! Will pushed on the gas pedal and the car jerked forward into life and smashed into the blond. Her body cracked in an unnatural way and a cry leaped out of her mouth. Merlin's tears turned to blood and he could already feel the bile in his throught start to come up.

"Dychwelyd!(4)" she croaked out. And all of a sudden she was gone. Merlin chocked and cried.  
"Merlin! Are you okay?" Will got out of the car and in the passenger seat was Gauis. Merlin smiled, he had gotten his uncle back, everything would be okay now. And soon everything turned black.

A/N: HEEEEEEEY! I have to thank my friend Vicky Kelsly for the translations in welsh.

So I just graduated and now am going to America! In Arizona, somewhere called Lake Haveso? (I know I spelled that wrong). But there is no wifi, so I won't be able to upload for a week, I'm soooooooooo sorry! So if you see some white girl looking completely out of place, THATS ME!

Irish:  
(1)Are you crazy!  
(2) thank you  
(3)UNCLE!  
(4) turn me into smoke  
(5)burn  
(6) Please! I beg you stop!

Welsh:  
(1)lightning rod!  
(2)Vines! Bind thy enemy!  
(3) Thorns!  
(4) Return!


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, beachside if I did, Arthur and Merlin would be together.

A/N: I would like to thank Cristina Reid and Laser-Chick for reviewing on every chapter and being supportive through it all, YOU GUYS ROCK!

Chapter 7

Arthur was pacing. It seemed like the only reasonable thing to do at the moment. Merlin was missing. A few hours ago he had heard a loud squeak and had gone up stairs to see if Merlin had woken up from his slumber. He had softly called out his voice so not to awake Merlin in case he was asleep. But when he got up there Merlin was gone. Arthur had called up everyone of his teammates.

No one knew where he was.

And that was what was scaring Arthur the most. Sure Arthur was worried for the general population, after all, he did just lose a teenage magical assassin. And that soooo could not end well. He knew it was wrong, but he was more worried for Merlin than the other people in America. Where was Morgana! He needed his car back now!

He had been so desperate that he almost called up his father. And that was saying something. So he paced, waiting and waiting for Morgana to come home. He had called her cell and he had gone straight to voice mail. Frustrated, as usual, he paced. He had gotten dressed, so he could leave the minute his lazy half sister got home.

HONK! HONK!

Arthur jumped in shock at the noise and bolted out of the living room. He slammed he door open and peered out to see Morgana in his silver car. He ran over to the car and opened the door. Morgana's pale green eyes stared up at him like doe eyes, except without the innocence.  
"move!" he stated pushing his older half sister to the passenger seat. She did what she was told seeing the desperate gleam in his eyes.

"what's going on Arthur?" she asked grabbing his bicep. He debated wether to tell her or not.  
"Merlin's missing." Arthur offered dumbly. It sounded so much more serious out loud.  
"what do you mean, Missing?" she strained on the word missing. Arthur ran his hand through his hair as he backed up the car, he then speeded off. He had no clue where he was. Where would Merlin go? What had caused him to leave? Did Merlin not like being with him and Morgana?  
"Arthur?" a sigh was heard and the golden haired man started to answer.

"well I put him to bed, like usual, I made sure he was asleep and everything. But after a few minutes there was a noise so I went up to check on him and he was gone, his window open." Arthur explained. Morgana started wringing her hands together. The grip on her hands was so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"Arthur I had a dream." Morgana's voice was so soft and quiet that Arthur might of missed it.  
"Please Mor, I know you think you're helping but you're not. Please not right now." with that Arthur turned left at a traffic light, peering outside in hope that a raven haired teen with bright blue optimistic eyes would appear. None did.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted out, forcing Arthur to jump in shock. Sure Morgana raised her voice often, but this time had been different. Her voice was full of emotion. A sense of fright and desperateness weaved within that shout. It scared Arthur. Never had he heard such emotion in her voice before, not even when their dog died.

"in my dream, Merlin was hurt, he was hurt real bad Arthur." he couldn't see her, but he could tell, she was crying.  
"do you know where he was at?" Arthur decided to take a whim, after all he had no leads, perhaps Morgana really could help.  
"somewhere old, dark, a little far off, abandoned, oh and a car had crashed into it." she offered softly. Okay Arthur time to put on your thinking cap, what was an old abandoned place from here that was old. Think Arthur think!

Nothing came...

If only he had help...

RING! RING!

Arthur jumped in shock and looked down at his phone.  
"are you going to get that?" Morgana asked softly. Arthur didn't respond in the slightest. Slowly Morgana eased her hand onto the cell and clicked answer.

"hello?" the phone was set on speaker.  
"HELLO! ARTHUR! ARTHUR IS THAT YOU!" static was heard in the back ground.  
"yes this is me, who is this?" Arthur asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
"THIS IS WILL!" a giant explosion sound was heard. his voice was frantic and scared.

"Will? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.  
"holy shit! What's wrong with him?" the talking was quieter and obviously was meant for someone else's ears.  
"ARTHUR COME QUICK!" he was back to shouting into the receiver.  
"why? What's wrong Will? Where are you!"

"IM AT OLD MAN SIMMONS WAREHOUSE! Shit, shit, shit, shit! What's wrong with him! Why won't he wake up!"  
"Will answer me? Is Merlin with you?" shuffling was heard and a ghastly noise was heard, as if someone couldn't breath.  
"WHAT! OH YEAH! MERLIN'S HERE BUT YOU BETTER HURRY ARTHUR SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIM!" you could hear Will's frantic breathing, he was obviously was in shock by the way he was shouting and breathing so loud and fast.

"what's wrong with him Will?" static was heard again.  
"Arth- cant stop- bleeding- not-Arth-help-hur-hur-" the static was over taking Will's voice so that they couldn't understand him.  
"Will! WILL!" Arthur shouted.  
"you-break-can't-under-hur-Mer-can't-brea-won't-bleed-hur-" The static was getting worse, it had become so bad that Arthur was only catching every other word. Suddenly the line went dead.

Morgana and Arthur sat there in silence and in shock for about a few minutes. Then, without warning, Arthur jumped down on the peddle faster than you could say 'hurry'.

Honks and shouts of anger were heard as Arthur sped through the streets. Now that he knew where he was meant to go nothing was going to stop him. Not even red lights, which he proved when he ran all of them. Even though the time should of took up to a half hour, Arthur had managed to get there in about ten minutes.

The old warehouse was creaky, stinky, abondoned, and now half missing. Sticking out of it was a truck, his neighbor's truck. He could see fire and no one in sight. It scared Arthur, where was Merlin? Where was Will? Then he heard it. A thumping in his head, the one that when Merlin was calling him would occur. And ever so slowly he could hear his new friend.

'...cabhrú le(1)...cab...cabhrú le...cabhrú le do thoil(2)...mar sin tuirseach(3)...cabhrú le...' his voice faded off still repeating that one word. Arthur's heart was beating so fast that it was almost like he was running. His stomach felt like it had plunged fifty feet, and his body felt as though he had been dipped in polar ice.

"can you hear that?" Arthur turned to Morgana. She was hearing Merlin too! They're eyes were widened so far that it almost appeared as if they were bugs.  
"yeah, I can." Arthur muttered. Then, as if hit by a burst of adrenaline, they bursted into action. They both piled out of the car, Arthur forgetting to take out the keys, and Morgana to close her door. They ran to the warehouse and slowly climbed around the truck. And the sight they saw frightened them.

Will was pacing back and forth trying to use his cellphone. Arthur was surprised to see Gauis, the old doctor who had been captured, covered in bruises and blood half of which he was sure didn't belong to him. And the thing that scared him the most was the small form in Gauis's arms.

It was Merlin...

Merlin's eyes were closed and he could see blood plastered on his pasty white skin. He looked paler than usual. his clothes looked ripped, and his chest appeared to be motionless. Arthur staggered forward, passing through all the debris and not paying attention to his surroundings.

When he reached his new friend he could see a thick band wrapped around his throught. Veins were more prominent near the thick collar and when Arthur touched his wrist the pulse he felt was barely even there. A red rash was slowly appearing around his neck, and blood was pouring from his nose. He was losing to much blood. That was when Arthur noticed it.

The blood...

It was more than a puddle. It was practically flooding everything near Merlin. And yet there was more coming from his nose and punctures in his arms and legs. Blood was soaking through a hole in his shirt, well what used to be a shirt. The shirt was charred as if burned and the skin beneath was a complete mess. It looked burned and utterly destroyed and blood was just seeping out. He turned to Gauis, the old greyish blue eyes of his held fear and remorse.

There was no hope.

"please Gauis! Call and ambulance! Help him!" Arthur's own breath became erotic. He then pulled the small fragile teen away from the elderly man, who now had tears spilling out of his eyes, and hugged the bloody being to his body. Merlin was so cold. Arthur felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and all he could do was rock back in forth with Merlin cradled snugly within his arms.

He could hear Will in the background telling their location to someone one the phone, Arthur hoped it was an ambulance, and Morgana sat next to the blond. She was brushing away some of Merlin's, once silky, hair from his forehead. There was so much blood clumped in his hair, and from experience, Arthur could tell he had a head injury, which usually meant one thing; uh oh.

-

Merlin had been in urgent care for about two hours. Will sat next to him, and to Will's left was Morgana. Gauis was also getting treatment for the torture the Russians had enforced on him. And so they sat, waiting. The waiting, Arthur decided, was the hardest. Gauis was soon realesed with only a few stitches, and Merlin stayed unknown. Arthur was almost begging to have Merlin's thick Irish accented voice to invade his head.

He wanted anything, any proof at all that Merlin still lived.  
"Pendragon?" a man called out, Arthur jumped up, followed by Morgana, Will, and Gauis.  
"yes?" Arthur asked the man before him.  
"he has two broken ribs, a broken ankle, a fractured skull, various puncture wounds scattered on his body, a rash on his neck, it seems he was electrified on his stomach, and he has internal bleeding. He hasn't woken up yet but he might soon. We stitched up most of the wounds so if he is to wake make sure to keep him still. We would like to keep him over night and-"  
Gauis was the one who cut him off.  
"I don't think that's wise, when he wakes up we are taking him home." Gauis spoke in a commanding voice, the man, or doctor, turned to him.  
"and what is your relation to the boy?" he asked smugly.  
"I am his uncle." Arthur turned to Gauis I'm shock.  
"follow me."  
And that was what Arthur did, hoping with all his might that maybe Merlin didn't look as bad as it sounded.

-

Merlin had woken up and taken home, and even though he had woken up that didn't mean he was going to stay awak. Which he had proved when he had fallen asleep again.

Merlin has looked bad, he was pale, his neck seemed to be the only thing on him that was color. His neck was bright red as of agitated. He was wrapped up about everywhere you could look. His eyes were closed and Arthur was happy he had not gone into a coma.

Arthur drove them all home and let Gauis stay with them for awhile. Gauis helped Merlin to bed and all Arthur could do was watch.

"where you telling the truth when you said you were his uncle?" Gauis brushed some of Merlin's hair away from his sweaty forehead, it was obvious that he had a fever and was about to be severely sick for a long time.

"yes, I was." Gauis did not turn around.  
"how?" Arthur asked softly.  
"my little sister was his mother. Her name was Hunith. I wanted to protect Merlin, so I told them to move to the country side of Ireland, they used to live in Dublin." he spoke softly, still caring to his nephew.

"I'll explain more later, but let us all get some rest." and with that the conversation was over.

-

A woman cloaked in black walks through the darkness. She's limping. Almost like she was in pain. She couldn't see her face, but she could make out the blond hair. Suddenly the woman stopped to cough, blood splattered on the floor where she coughed.

She was dieing, she could tell. She watched as the woman swirled away and a new image appeared. She was at a door. She didn't know why but she recognized that door. The woman whispered something and pushed the door open, why wasn't it locked?

She slowly walked through the house, she passed through the living room where a woman with a thick bottle lay passed out, the tv still on. The woman scoffed at the brunette that had fallen asleep. She then headed into a hallway, past several rooms where she came upon a boring old white door. A black sign posed on the door, big yellow words of 'KEEP OUT' scrawled on it. She pushed it open and she could see another brunette. A boy, not teen.

The woman giggled softly and pulled something out from under her cloak. It was shinny, and she was full of dread.  
"wake up sweetie." the blond woman smacked the teen's face several times before the boy opened his eyes revealing big brown orbs. She knew this teen! It...it...it was Will!

"You!" he let out in shock and jumped up. He was scooting away from her. But the woman lifted up the silver shinny object.

"revenge's a bitch." she whispered and then thrust the shiny object down on the boy's chest. Blood soaked up his night shirt and the woman giggled out happily.

Morgana woke with a start, sweat running down her forehead and yet it was cold. She shivered in horror. She had to warn Will!

A/N: hey I'm back! I just came back from America and, holy cacamas! Is it hot there! All you Americans, I have no clue how you can stand that heat! I mean, yes I was in the desert but still, IT'S SO TE! Anyways here it is.

Oh and if one of you want to do fan art I would greatly appreciate it, just send me a link if by chance you do. Review!

(1) help  
(2) please help  
(3) so tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

A/N: Holy Crap! So I have to try out for sports for my school, so my updates may take longer now, sorry.

Chapter 8

Arthur sat down staring at the empty space before him. His tv was once there, but ever since a hyper active teen had started to live with him, it was no longer...compatible.

So much had happened since then, Arthur realized. Merlin had gotten hurt, Gauis was now Merlin's uncle, and Morgana was trying to prove she had abilities.

So much had happened, but all Arthur could think of now was, what will happen next?

Suddenly thudding was heard as someone ran down the stairs. Morgana burst through the room breathing hard. Arthur could see sweat running down her face and her eyes wide with fright.  
"what's wrong Mor?" Arthur asked turning to her. He stood up as she wobbled over to him.  
"Will...Will...have to save Will..." Arthur grabbed unto Morgana and helped her stand.

"Why? Morgana what's wrong with Will?" Arthur asked, but Morgana seemed to in shock to answer. She pushed off of Arthur, even though the later was trying to stabilize her, and headed to the door and trying to pry it open.

"Morgana! Please what's wrong! Will's fine! I promise." she kept shaking her head and finally had opened up their door. She ran, more like stumbled, to the drive way.  
"it's just a dream Morgana! Will is fine!" Arthur grabbed ahold on Morgana, trying to stop her from continuing her...nightly escapade.  
"LET ME GO! WILL! WILL!" she shouted as loud as she could but the other house stayed black.

"it's to late." Arthur and Morgana turned to see Merlin. His eyes wide and his pale face streaked with tears. Merlin was shaking badly, and all the two older siblings could do was watch.  
"it's to late...to late...tá sé ró-dhéanach(1)..." more tears leaked down from his eyes.

Morgana started to shake her head. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"NO!" she shouted out. She pushed away from the younger blonde and ran across the street to the house that once resided a young teen named Will. She banged on the door repeatingly all the while crying her eyes out.

Across the street Merlin fell down to his knees. Arthur rushed forward trying to brake his fall.  
"tá mé leithscéal(2)...mar sin leithscéal(3)...tá sé ró-dhéanach...I couldn't save him...I'm sorry..." Merlin continued to whisper as tears dripped down his face.  
"I've failed...I'm sorry."

-

Flashes of red and blue were seen. Arthur sat across the street with Merlin in his lap crying. Morgana was in the house, Gauis trying to calm her down.

They had brought Will's body out awhile ago and Merlin had yet to stand. He wouldn't stop crying.  
"it's all my fault Arthur!" he chocked out in between his sobs. All Arthur could do was rub the teen's back trying to calm him. Arthur felt a few tears prickle his eyes but he never let them fall.

"i-I-if I hadnt..."a sob,"...co-come here then may-may-may-maybe..."another sob, " he'd still be a-alive!" and finally, more sobs. Arthur hugged Merlin closer to him and placed his head on his shoulder. Merlin smelled of pines and forest and something else, and Arthur realized he liked that smell. Though now was deffinetly not the time to realize that.

Arthur wondered how Morgana had known. He knew Merlin had...well sort of. Merlin had felt Will die, but had he known before hand like Morgana had? And how in the living of all that is holy did Morgana know?  
"...it's all my fault...tá sé gach mo locht (4)..." Merlin whispered out, his breathing was still frantic, and his tears still fell, but his sobbing had died down.

"it wasn't your fault Merlin." Arthur spoke softly into his ear and Merlin pulled back and looked into Arthur's eyes.  
"yes it was." he whispered to the blonde sadly.  
"if I hadn't gotten him involved he would still be here." Merlin spoke sadly, and more tears began to fall.

"come on let's get you inside." and that was exactly what Arthur did. He picked up the young teen in his arms and headed inside to see Morgana and Gauis both asleep on the couches. Well there goes his bed...Merlin had wrapped his arms around his neck and Arthur was lifting him up the stairs.

"Arthur I'm so sorry...I'm a monster aren't I?" Arthur halted where was. He moved so he could see Merlin's face. Merlin wouldn't look at him. His deep saphire eyes remained on the floor. Arthur looked Merlin up and down, this small teen, with bandages covering wounds worse than any military personel could imagine, the physical and mental. This small teen who fought with more bravery than half his men. This small teen who had felt more pain than anyone else could believe. This small teen, that Arthur realized, that he had come to...love, was calling himself a monster.

"Never." Arthur stated firmly and walked into his old room and placed Merlin on the bed.  
"Merlin, you could never be a monster to me..." Merlin tilted his head slightly to the right, like a confused puppy. Damnit he sucked with emotional speeches.  
"just..." then Arthur did something hat would change the rest of his life.

He sat down on the bed with the raven haired teen, grabbed the sides of his face, and pressed his lips to the other.

A kiss

Holy crap!

Arthur realized what he was doing quickly and pulled back, Merlin's eyes were wide and gazing over at him.  
"oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Merlin! I don't know what over came-" Merlin cut him off by pressing his lips to Arthur's. It was a small kiss, but one full of need and love. Merlin pulled away and placed his head on the blonde man's chest and took in a deep breath.

"can, you...um...stay with me...just for tonight." Merlin asked hesitantly. His face had become bright red and his ears had too. Merlin was blushing like no other. All Arthur could do was laugh and hug him.  
"you have no clue how much I am relieved to know you..." he stopped short and shook his head. He really should stop tying to talk about his emotions. Merlin hugged onto Arthur as they laid down and Merlin proceeded to cry silently. Arthur hushed his new crush and stroked the boy's hair lovingly.

Not that long later Merlin had fallen asleep.

"COME ON DADY! Déan deifir, Déan deifir!(5) if we don't hurry! We'll miss it! Come on daidí(6)!" a small boy of the age of six ran across the green grassy plains. There was small hills in the earth dips and rises that seemed to only slow down the older of the two males.  
"Papa! Hurry!" the boy called as he grabbed ahold of a tree.

"Merlin! Wait! You have to slow down! I'm to d'aois(7) for this." a man with a greyish black beard called out. The small six year old giggled happily and slowly started to climb up the trees. The boy's, now recognized as Merlin's, father laughed at his son as he tried to scramble up the thin tree.

"here let me help you mac(8), there you go." he stated as he set the boy on the tree. Before them they watched as the sun set. Merlin could see sheep baaing below them, the sun making them cast such great shadows. The boy looked behind him to see he too had a large shadow, one that made him look very tall.

The sun sunk lower and lower until it was out of his sight. Merlin 'oohed' and 'aahed' as the stars started appearing.  
"Look daddy! Look what I can do!" Merlin stood up on his branch and took a step forward away from the tree.

"MERLIN STOP!" but it was too late Merlin had jumped. But instead of falling like any normal being would have he simply floated down. Merlin clapped happily staring up at his father who only sighed.

"be more careful okay." Balinor spoke softly getting to his knees and holding his son's shoulder. Dark sapphire met grey blue.  
"okay daddy." he answered.  
A smile spread across the older man's face.  
"here." a produced a bag from behind him. Merlin's eyes widened, and filled of happiness.

The small boy opened up the bag revealing a small wooden sculpture of a dragon.  
"Woooooooooow!" Merlin whispered looking at it in awe.  
"happy birthday Merlin."

-

Sun shone on Arthur's eyes and slowly he opened them. Merlin was curled up next to him and leaned into his chest. He fit perfectly, like he was meant to be there.

He turned to see a clock reading 11:20.  
"Merlin...come on Merlin...Time to get up..." but Merlin wasn't moving. Arthur shook his shoulder lightly. Merlin still didn't stir.  
"Merlin?" he asked as he held Merlin's head in his lap.

"GAUIS!" he shouted out and continued to shake Merlin, trying everything in his power to wake him. Thumping was heard and there was Morgana and Gauis in the doorway. Arthur looked up at them.  
"What's wrong with him why isn't he waking up?"

Gauis took small cautious steps forward and felt his forehead then his pulse.  
"I think he's in a coma." Arthur looked up in horror.  
"WHAT!" he kept shaking his head, first Will now Merlin! He couldn't lose him, not right when he just got him.

"he obviously had brain damage it makes sense." Gauis spoke calmly.  
"You hold have left him in the hospital! You should have left him there so that they could properly take care of him!" Arthur screamed out angrily.

"WHAT! SO HE COULD BE AN OPEN TARGET FOR NIMUEH!" Gauis yelled angrily and shook in furry. Any anger that once resides in Arthur was washed out.  
"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT HIM!" Gauis yelled and took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. Arthur brushed the small metal band on his neck. The rash was worse and looked as if it hurt.

"then what now?"  
Gauis only shook his head in answer.

-

A woman of gold hair squirmed, a dark skinned man stood before her.  
"Nimueh! What has happened to you!" he asked as the blind woman limped and writhered.  
"that stupid Emrys boy!" she hushed out angrily. The dark toned man helped her up.  
"but that's okay." she whispered softly.  
"I all ready have a candidate for a new body." she spoke happily, a peak of sadistic laughter was heard.

A/N: OH NO! Who's body is Nimueh going to take! Guess! GUESS! Oh and Review!

(1) it's too late  
(2) I'm sorry  
(3) so sorry  
(4)it's all my fault  
(5)hurry, hurry!  
(6) dad  
(7) old  
(8)son


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

A/N: HOLY CRAPOLA! 50 REVIEWS! Daaaaaaaaang! You guys totally rock! Oh and special notice to skyless11 for having the longest review!

And one more warning this chapter will probably be boring but it's a filler.

Chapter 9

Merlin looked down at the boxes surrounding him. He watched as his mother moved back in forth pushing and moving the cardboard structures. Merlin held a wooden dragon clasped in his small hands. Merlin felt tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"do we have to go mommy?" he asked softly, and the brunette woman turned to her only son.

"I know you don't want to, grá(1), but we can't stay here." Merlin gazed into those warm blue eyes of his mother. He clutched on to the wooden toy even harder.  
"why?" he whispered softly, sniffling as he did so. But his mother didn't hear.

"why don't you help me put the boxes in the car." she smiled sweetly, but her smile was off. Merlin may have only been a seven year old, but he could feel something wrong with his mother. He remembered when his mother had decided they were moving.

It had started with a call...Merlin couldn't, not even for the live of him, remember who the call was from but when his mother picked it up her face had become pale and grim.

He remembered, when he was hiding behind the wall listening, that his mother was having an argument with the person on the other line, how they had argued about places to live. He remembered how his mother had been persistent to stay in Ireland. But it seemed like that wasn't meant to be.

He remembered how his mother had spoken of England, wherever that was, and then America, which Merlin had been equally confused about. Maybe they weren't that far away. Maybe he'd still be able to visit...who? Merlin didn't have any friends.

But yet he still didn't want to leave.

But that was four days ago. Now was the day they were moving to America. To live with his uncle Gauis. Merlin didn't want to leave, he loved it here, he liked how there was space for him to run and be free, and to be able to do his magic. When he was younger and lived in Dublin he had been scolded many times for using magic, because there were other people around, not much, but still. And the ones that were around were extremely nosey. Merlin remembered when he was younger maybe about five or four an older lady had pointed a wrinkled finger at him and shouted,  
"leanbh ollphéist(2)!" Merlin had felt awful afterwards and had ran home crying to his mother.

Merlin eyed his mother as she picked up a few more boxes and placed them into their truck. She started to tie down a few more objects and all Merlin could do was watch. He sat down on the wooden steps leading to his old house. He watched as his mother wiped some of her tears away. She gazed over at their house, she walked forward placing her hand on a pillar and stroked the wood lovingly.  
"I'm sorry my grá, I'm sorry we have to leave our house Balinor." she whispered and held a hand out to her son. Merlin looked up at her and clutched the wooden dragon to his chest. He slowly got up and grabbed his mother's soft warm hand.

"come on." she whispered and led Merlin into the blue truck. She opened the door and placed Merlin on the seat and pulled the seatbelt over his skinny frame.

She then went around the car and slid into the driver's seat.  
"you ready sweetie?" Merlin nodded and watched as they left their house behind with their old life.

They were going to the airport. Merlin had never been on a plane before. He wondered what it was like. He placed his forehead on the cold glass and watched the sheep go by, this was probably the last time he was going to see them. He didn't know exactly what America was like but he was sure it wasn't like his home. Suddenly they skidded to a stop. Merlin looked up to see a man with black clothes on. A bandanna covered half of his face.

The small seven year old felt his mother tense up next to him.  
"stay in the car honey okay?" the boy looked over to his mom. She smiled at him but there was fear in her soft blue eyes.  
"mommy?" he whispered as she slid out of her seat and pushed the door open.  
"stay." she commanded him. Turning around she slowly walked over to the man before him and all Merlin could do was get on his knees, grip his toy dragon, and watch his mother walk to her doom. She reached him and started to talk, Merlin strained to hear them even though the doors were closed and the windows up.

Vans drove up and men piled out, each with their own black guns pointed at his mouse and him. Merlin pulled on the door and ran to his mother.  
"MAM!" he yelled out as he stumbled to his mother, crashing into her and hugging onto her legs.  
"Dúirt mé leat chun fanacht sa charr.(3)" the boy shook his head and watched as a woman in white stepped out. Her blond hair was slightly curled and she had big brown eyes. Even though those eyes appeared to be warm they were anything but that.

"it's her." Merlin whispered softly as his mother turned to her and hugged him closer to her. Hunith looked down at him in confusion and the woman walked closer and kneeled down before him.  
"I have a son like you, you know." she spoke as she pulled Merlin's chin up.  
"but he's not as strong as you are." She giggled and patted his head.  
"your power will be mine." she whispered, placing her palm on his forehead, and Merlin's mind instantly flashed back to what happened to his dad.

He squished up his eyes and hugged onto his mother tighter but nothing happened.  
"Ow!" Merlin opened his eyes to see the blonde's eyes gold. She hissed and Merlin's eyes widened to see her hand burned.  
"Get away from my son!" Merlin's mother hugged him closer and pulled him away from the blond lady.

A brunette ran next to the woman and looked confused as she cuddled her hand.  
"what's wrong?" he asked speedily. The blonde woman didn't turn to the man but eyed the small seven year old.

"he's to strong to take away his abilities." she whispered. The man's eyes widened.  
"he's not just a Dragonlord, are you sweetie?" she asked looking into Merlin's sapphire eyes. Merlin didn't reply.  
"Muhammad!" she shouted and the man that had stepped in front of their truck ran forward.  
"yes madam?" she smiled sweetly at the man.

"take the boy, kill the mom." and with that she left, and one of Merlin's worst memories started to play out. All the while a small wooden dragon sat in the passenger seat of a big blue truck.

-

Arthur sat next to his bed and watched his new crush. Merlin's eyes were closed and he seemed to be serene. But he could see sweat budding on his forehead.

His nose was bleeding. Gauis had not been helpful, at all. Arthur knew he shouldn't have yelled at the elder man but...Merlin needed help, and Arthur didn't know what to do. Merlin's nose was still bleeding and he couldn't stop it.

Arthur brushed away some of Merlin's black hair away from his sweaty forehead and missed his lips softly. He sighed and pulled back. What was he thinking? Did he think Merlin was sleeping beauty or snow white? Yes. He most deffinetly was snow white.

Arthur shook his head ridding the thought from his mind. Now was time for answers.

Arthur stood up and looked down at the teen as he took shallow breaths, then turning quickly he bundled out the door and down the steps to the kitchen. Gauis sat at the table drinking some coffee, Arthur could see the steam floating up towards the ceiling. Morgana was next to him, her eyes red and puffy.

Arthur slammed his fist against the table. Morgana jumped at the noise and Gauis looked up casually.  
"I WANT ANSWERS!" he shouted out. Gauis sighed softly and looked at Arthur, raising an eyebrow so high, Gauis's classic look.  
"I may have them if you ask the right questions."

Arthur slid into the seat and eyed the elderly man, whose eyebrow was still raised.  
"who is Nimueh?" Arthur commanded. Gauis grabbed his forehead and dragged his hand down running it along his face.  
"Nimueh was a co-worker of mine. She, like Merlin, had abilities. She had this idea, that people with these abilities were more...evolved. She somehow had twisted herself in those lies, so she went and started a school, searching out for young minds who needed molding. It had started out nicely, she wasn't always so crazy. But over time she believed that they were the future and that the rest of the humans should have been their slaves. She had asked me to join her-"  
"wait, why?" Arthur interrupted, his face holding a confused look.  
"I was like Merlin, but I am weak, as is Morgana." Arthur stopped and looked over to his half sister, her red rimmed eyes widened.  
"but anyways, I had said no. Over time we shut down the program and returned the children to their homes, but it was to late; she had already planted that seed of superiority within their minds. Slowly they started attacking by making it look like natural causes, like what happened in Japan, the earthquake and the tsunami that was one of her pupils." Arthur's eyes widened and Morgana put a hand to her mouth.  
"but she was getting older, and weaker, so she did the only thing she knew she could do, picked up another child to mold. This one was named Morgouse." Morgana jumped from her seat.  
"What! No! That's not possible! I'm friends with Morgouse! She's practically my sister!" Gauis sighed and rubbed his wrinkled forehead as if trying to rid himself of the stress and memories within him.

"no, the Morgouse you knew is gone now, she had been so talented, so young and bright, Nimueh had taught her everything she knew as if she was her daughter. At first I thought she had turned a new leaf, realized her mistakes, but I was...I was wrong. She was training Morgouse and then when Morgouse was mature and old enough, Nimueh stole her body." Morgana kept shaking her head and Gauis placed his hand over hers.  
"I'm sorry child, but Morgouse is no more." Arthur felt sick, what kind of twisted lady was this woman?  
"but why does she want Merlin?" Gauis peered over at the blonde.

"she still wanted control over the world, and so she decided she needed a weapon strong enough, so she had a son, that poor child." Gauis whispered softly.

"what was his name?" Arthur asked softly.

"Mordred."

-

Merlin sat down on the hard dirt floor, today was his fourteenth birthday. But no one seemed to care. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Today had been a hard day. He had been forced to take out a british intelligence unit. He felt bad about it, those poor people inside, they probably had families.

His neck itched. So he scratched it. But as he scratched and scratched he could feel the blood already dripping from his fingernails. He had his collar on. Morgouse only put it on when he was bad, and it repulsed all his magic, making him sick, he had tried to escape after destroying the B.I.U. But she had stopped him. Now the collar was placed on him and he felt the bile itching to come out his throught, and the blood within him was already rushing out his nose.

"hey." Merlin looked up, wiping blood away from his nose, leaving a streak of blood behind, and saw a boy. He had never seen this boy before. The boy looked a couple of years younger than himself, he had brunette hair and ice cold blue eyes. His skin was oddly pale.  
"Who are you?" Merlin asked peering up at the younger male. The boy raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Mordred, and you're Emyrs253." Merlin nodded.

"but how does this have anything to do with Merlin?" Morgana whispered out, she seemed to be in shock.  
"well you see, she was powerful, so she thought if she had a son he would be more powerful or just as much as her, but he wasn't. He was strong, yes, but not as strong as she had anticipated. So she set out to find another child."

-

"hello Mordred." Merlin offered holding up his hand. Those cold eyes eyed Merlin's hand and then looked back up to him. Merlin slowly lowered his hand.

"I don't like you." Mordred spoke unemotionally. Merlin raised his eyebrows.  
"why not? I haven't done anything to you have I?" the small boy looked around and then turned back to him,  
"mom likes you better than me." he said angrily, almost growling. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, a look of confusion crossing over his face.

"Mom?" Merlin asked in a wary voice.  
"yes mom, the blonde lady!" Mordred's voice was strict and furious.  
"you mean Morgouse? She seems alittle to young to be your mom." Merlin pointed out. The small boy looked away, his anger disipating.  
"she didn't always look like that." the young boy offered in a calm voice, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Mordred turned to him and growled.

"I want you to go away." he stated in a hateful voice.  
"I do too." Merlin sighed out.  
"then why don't you?" he yelled out, suddenly Merlin's eyes widened.  
"you can help me!"

-

"so she set out to get Merlin." Arthur asked, gazing into those old somber eyes of Gauis's.  
"no." Morgana snapped her head up, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"she set out to find a Dragonlord." Gauis took in a deep breath and released it out slowly.  
"what's a Dragonlord?" Morgana asked slowly, Arthur detected a small whiff of sobs in her voice.

-

"help you! Why would I do such a thing!" Merlin jumped up and placed his hands on the boy's skinny shoulders.  
"becuase if you help me, I leave, and you get your mother's attention again!" oh! It was just too perfect! The smaller boy seemed to be dwelling on the thought but then a smile light up his face.  
"okay, what do I have to do?" Merlin smiled happily, HE WAS GETTING OUT!  
"I need you to take his off." he pointed to the collar that was adorned on his neck.

-

"A Dragonlord is someone with very powerful powers. I don't know the full extent to what they can do but I know it's quite destructive. You see the Dragonlords had been wiped out of existence awhile ago becuase they were deemed to powerful to live. But Nimueh was convinced that they were hiding out somewhere. You see Hunith, my sister, had fallen in love with a man named Balinor and..." he took in a deep breath as if reliving a nightmarish memory.

"and he was a Dragonlord, wasn't he Gauis?" Arthur asked and all the elderly man could do was nod.

-

Mordred was whispering words Merlin didn't understand and his eyes flashed gold. Each time he did so, the collar would slacken so over time it would fall off, or at least that was what Merlin was hoping for. Suddenly the metal collar fell loose and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Merlin gazed down at that hated necklace. But he then turned to the young boy before him, a smile spreading across his lips.  
"Thank you Mordred. Ní dhéanfaidh mé dearmad ar do cineáltas(4)." with that Merlin started to destroy the facility, making sure Mordred was safe, and killing everyone he had come to hate. that was when his life was flipped upside down.

That was when he used his power to much.

That was when Mordred had come to hate him.

That was when he was placed into the glass tube.

That was when he slept for three years waiting to be strong enough to call out to his soulmate, Arthur.

-

"but Gauis if Merlin's dad was the Dragonlord, what did that have anything to do with Merlin?" Arthur asked desprettly.  
"when I heard of her plans, I told them to move to the country in Ireland, to stay on the downlow, but it didn't help. She found Balinor and used a forbidden technique on him, she was going to steal all his abilities, but instead the abilities moved on to the next one in line for the power, and that was Merlin."

A/N: HERE IT IS! YAY! Flashbacks from Merlin, and Gauis filling everyone in on why Nimueh is sooooooo messed up.  
And guess what guys, Mordred is in this too! SO REVIEW!

(1)love  
(2)monster child  
(3)I told you to stay in the car.  
(4) I will never forget your kindness.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

Chapter 10

"Come Helios!" a limping blond yelled out to a dark skinned man. He was bald and his deep brown eyes were filled to the brim with malicious intent. The man soon followed over to the. Pond and helped her walk.  
"we must prepare for battle." she whispered in a gasping voice. Man, Helios, turned to her raising an eyebrow.  
"Emrys has escaped and as I said before he is dangerous, he will want to stop us." she explained, Helios only nodded in agreement.  
"but, how are we to defeat Emrys253 if he's the most powerful we have ever seen before?" he voice was cool, collected and deep. The woman smirked, the expression marring over her features.

"retrieve my son." she whispered and dark skinned man nodded, he walked down the white pristine walls and the clicking of his heels echoed through out the building. He pressed his hand on a scanner,  
"Identity confirmation, welcome, Helios." the man walked in as the door slid open, the lights instantly flashed on, motion sensored.

He walked over to the computer and typed in a few letters and suddenly a cage behind a wall appeared. There inside the cage was a young boy of 12. His eyes wide, a smile smacked across his face, and his skin to pale.

"Hello Mordred."

-

A young eight year old stood before a pale shaking man. His hands were up in surrender.  
"Do it!" a woman with blond hair shouted out. The young raven haired boy turned to the blond woman and cried.  
"Ach níl mé ag iarraidh a(1)!" he sobbed out and suddenly a loud smack was heard. A red hand print was marked on the boy's cheek. Tears spilled over his eyes and be took in shuddering breaths.

"kill him." it wasn't a shout, but it was deep and threatening. Merlin knew she would put the collar on him if he kept refusing, and Merlin didn't want it on. He strongly disliked that collar with a passion. Merlin turned to the british man before him.  
"please, I have a family, please just let me go! I won't tell anyone about you, I won't I promise!" he shouted out and Merlin could do was bite his lip and watch as the man shook with fear, and tears cascading down his face.

Merlin heard a shuffling and turned to see a young three year old. His ice blue eyes wide in fright and shock. Merlin quickly turned away. Merlin couldn't handle the shame. The young boy who hid there quickly turned and left. Merlin could hear his feet plip plap against the hard floor. The man's hazel eyes looked up at Merlin with great horror.  
"logh dom(2)."

His hand raised, Merlin squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to see the fear in the man's face. He could feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks. And suddenly other warm liquid splattered against his skin. Suddenly the blond woman start to laugh and giggle.  
"good, good." she repeated happily and suddenly something snapped within Merlin.

It was his first kill.

That was the day he learned to hate.

-

"so Merlin is powerful?" Arthur asked softly not looking up from his fiddling hands. He couldn't bare looking up at the grim looks of Morgana and Gauis.

"yes." Gauis answer swiftly, he seemed to be the most calm, but after all that was what being one of the top doctors of the world did to you.

Arthur pushed away from the table, he felt sick, he...he needed to be with Merlin. Slowly he got up, as if in a daze and staggered up the steps, towards Merlin.

He stumbled into the room and clumsily sat in the chair placed next to Merlin. Arthur gript his hand tight and leaned over to the teen and kissed him softly.  
"you better wake up idiot." he murmured against the smaller male's, pale lips.

-

A woman with blond hair staggered forward and grabbed the pendant around her neck.  
"Helios!" the dark skinned, bald, man turned to her with a questioning gaze.  
"yes Morguose?" he asked carefully.  
"do you think I should return to my original color, brunette I mean?" she asked causally even though she was hunched over about ready to die.  
"yes." he spoke firmly, the woman flashed him a smile through the mirror and started fondling the pendent in her hand. The pendent was amber and glowed softly, a snake head made out of gold placed around it. The chain holding it up was almost nonexistent.

"well then, we should hurry, shouldn't we?" she spoke rather happily as she snapped her fingers, a familiar door before her. She knocked on it with great urgence, time to act.

-

Morgana looked over to the door as someone knocked urgently, once, then twice. Gauis peered over at it with a questioning gaze himself. Morgana sniffled once and stood up.  
"I'll get it." she whispered and and walked over to the door slowly. She then pulled it open and a woman with blond hair stumbled forward, she crashed onto the ground with a groan.  
"Morgouse!" she shouted in shock falling to her knees and pulling up her long time friend to her.

"NO MORGANA! STEP AWAY FROM HER!" the brunette woman could hear Gauis's shouts behind her.  
"please, help me." Morgouse gasped out. Morgana felt more tears begin to form in her eyes, how could she not try and help.  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and tugged her away from the russian.  
"No! Morgouse! Let me go!" she shouted and she turned to see Gauis holding her back.  
"I told you already Morgana! Morgouse is gone its only Nimueh now!" he hushed into her ear and Morgana slowly began to stop struggling.

Arthur having heard the shouts bundled down the steps in a flurry of fear. The scene that beheld before him was one that put him in shock.

"ARTHUR! STOP HER!" Arthur snapped out of his daze to grab anything near him ready to take a swing at the blond, crippled woman. Unfortunately the object he had grabbed had been a pillow.

Right, like that could stop her.

Despite the fact a pillow couldn't create a lot of damage Arthur chucked it at the Russian anyways.

Arthur had been right.

It didn't cause enough damage...it simply hit her and fell off her.

Arthur turned to see Morgana and Gauis give him a bewildered look, as if to shout out, 'seriously'. The Russian female only giggled and slowly rose up from her place on the ground, towering up to her full height.  
"oh you'll have to do better than that to stop me sweet little prince." she giggled out. Arthur spun around trying to find a suitable weapon to use against the Russian female. The closest thing he could find to a weapon was a vase.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he chucked it out at the woman. It disintegrated before it reached the woman's pale, sickly skin. She smirked and then raised her arm up in welcoming gesture.  
"come. Help me." she whispered to the dark haired woman across the room. Suddenly the big brown eyes of the Russian turned a molten gold. Arthur watched as his half sister's eyes flashed gold as well. Her body fell limp but her hand still reached out towards the blond.

"she's hypnotizing her!" Gauis gasped out, "Arthur quick break the connection!" and so that was what Arthur was going to do. Arthur jumped forward, infront of Morgana. Nothing happened.

"stop Nimueh!" Gauis continued shouting as he tried to hold Morgana away from the Russian, thing! Arthur thought of Merlin, and what this woman had done to him. Anger bubbled up underneath his skin and suddenly he swung his fist at her. His fist simply bounced off, no damage delt.

Suddenly Morgana broke free of Gauis and stumbled forward her hand reached out and touched Morgouse, or Nimueh's hand.

A giant flash and Arthur and Gauis were pushed away and they smacked against the walls. Arthur watched as Morgouse glowed gold, a body seeping out of her like a soul leaving a body, which was exactly what was happening. The gold soul was a pale woman with red lips as bright as her dress, her eyes were a greyish blue. Her long brunette hair was floating around her like she was in water. She reached forward, grabbing Morgana's outstretched hand and suddenly she slipped inside Morgana. The force of wind and gold glow billowed away and the blond fell to the ground, dead.

Morgana stood there twitching in a demented way. Suddenly giggling was heard and she flipped her head up and laughed maniacally.

"oh! This body is soooo...mmm...young." she whispered and spun around grabbing her hips. Then she grabbed her hair and flipped it about in, what could be called, a sexy way.

"I always loved being a brunette!" she smacked her lips and turned to them.  
"oh, you're still here." suddenly she fell to her knees screaming.  
"let me go!" Morgana!  
"never!" Nimueh...  
Morgana was fighting back! Suddenly as quickly as Morgana fought it was over, Nimueh stood up and turned to them.  
"goodbye sweet hearts!" she blew them a kiss and suddenly she was gone. Arthur took in a deep breath, first Will, then Merlin, and now Morgana! No!

A/N: Jeese that chapter seemed more Doctor whoish than planned...gosh...anyways please review I greatly appeaciate it when you do, besides its a great motivator.

Oh have any of you ever realized that American cars are backwards? Their driver seat is on the opposite side...huh...just a thought that bugged me. :)

(1) But I don't want to!  
(2)forgive me


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

Chapter 11

Arthur held Merlin's hand, his palms were sweaty with nerves. Gauis had left back to the military to try and get them to go after Nimueh. After all, stealing bodies had to be against the law. Anytime now they would call him, and tell him if they could go and stop her or not. Yet no matter how hard Arthur tried to wake Merlin, his eyes stayed closed. Merlin hadn't even moved, no indication that he was going to awake.

Arthur need him to wake up. He needed Merlin. Merlin was the only one that had delt with Nimueh, the only one who could stop her. Yet here he slept, Arthur couldn't bare to lose him, not after he had lost Will, and Morgana. His life was falling apart.

But why was he asleep! Why wouldn't be wake up! Arthur grabbed a tissue and wiped away a few drops of blood from Merlin's nose. Merlin wouldn't stop bleeding and the rash had spread from his neck. He was becoming paler and paper by the minute, almost as if he wasn't going to make it. His eyes looked sunken in and to be honest just plain deathly. His skin, even though it usually was a nice pale, looked too white.

Arthur had been having the worst nightmares of Merlin dieing in this comatose state. Just the thought of it happening made Arthur sick to his stomach.

"come on you idiot! Wake up." Arthur murmed softly against Merlin's hand as he kissed it softly.  
"come on...I need you...wake up idiot..." Arthur whispered.

It was just him and Merlin now...his house used to be filled with Morgana's exentric shouts and ideas. Then Merlin had came...and he filled it up with extraordinary things, and his innocence just made his house a place he always wanted to be. But...now it seemed so lonely...Merlin was asleep...Morgana's body was stolen. Every thing was so out of wack.

RING RING!

Arthur turned around towards the door to hear the sound of the phone, he reluctantly let go of Merlin's cold hand and headed towards the kitchen were the ringing phone resided.

Arthur gazed at the phone, the ringing buzzing through his mind.  
"please...please be good news." Arthur murmered in a silent prayer. Then, reaching out slowly Arthur grabbed ahold of the silver phone and placed it to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"we leave in an hour."

Mordred was being geared up, the bullet proof vest and such made him alittle more bulky but he still looked too skinny.

Malnourished.

Mordred had been in a cage for two whole years, only his magic to keep him alive, or in his mothers words to strengthen his magic. Throughout that entire experience Mordred had been forced to survive, creating his own food and taking care of himself.

His wide cold eyes showed that he had slowly deroaded his mind through the years of isolation. He had become cold and heartless, slowly losing all hope. His magical abilities had been the only thing keeping him alive those two years and it had been all of Emyrs's fault.

To think his mother had finally let him leave that damned cage, to finally accept him, to give him a mission.

Mordred knew what he was to do, and he was ready to do so. He wanted to be the one to kill the raven haired teen. Mordred opened his mouth, he hadn't used his vocal chords in two whole years, now words had left his tongue, after all no one was there to listen.

The only one who ever listened had been the one to betray him.  
Mordred fastened on another protective gear and headed towards the door, his freedom now was only five steps away from him. So that was what he did, he took those five steps and pushed the door open.

Sunlight streamed in and violated his icy colored eyes. Mordred cringed at the bright light, he hadn't seen the sun in such a long time, that he had actually forgotten what what the heat of the sun rays felt like on his skin.

Mordred stepped forward, wind blasted him backwards alittle by the helicopter in front of him. He walked forward in confidence and headed towards the machine and entered in.

It was time to recruit.

A/N: I just came back from a church camp so I didn't have as much time work on this one so sorry it isn't that long…I just got sick to….

But the next chapter should be longer, so don't worry!

Well review! Please Review! It helps speed up postings.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

Chapter 12

"our target is in the middle of here." Arthur tapped a small circle on a map.  
"they have high security, which is growing by the minute." he explained to his men. Percival sat there just nodding as the jeep they were in bumped along the dirt road. Lancelot was giving off an air of concentration, as was Elyan. Leon seemed to be the most calm of the six of them. And Gwaine was drunk, again.

"they seem to be recruiting people like themselves-" Gwaine cut him off.  
"like Merlin?" Arthur only nodded, already trying to rid the memory of Merlin lying still, pale and cold, on his bed, motionless from his head.

"as I was saying the only way to get in without being caught is if they were to think we are trying to help them, that's why we have Gili." Arthur gestured to a young man next to him, he had dark brunett hair, it was wild and shaggy, and his eyes were so light they almost looked grey. His skin was pale as well, Arthur began to wonder if everyone with abilities shared the same features. The dark hair, the light eyes, the pale skin. Yup, Arthur was going to question it.

Gili looked them up then down.  
"a few of you won't pass as one, you'll have to stay behind." Gili told them confidently almost like he knew what he was doing, which Arthur didn't doubt that he did.  
"you, you, and you, have to stay behind." he pointed to Percival, Leon, and Elyan.  
"you three would never pass as magical beings, and neither would you two, seeing as none of you have blue eyes, although Merlin has spent more time with you two and his magic is still detectable on you." he told them. Arthur could only nod, he didn't like the idea of leaving half his team behind. But he needed Morgana back.

"our mission will be simple, get in, take Nimueh, get out, and stop her." Gwaine and Lancelot both nodded, Gili appeared to not care.

The jeep the sat in pulled to a stop.  
"okay, this is where we get off." Gili offered as he jumped out of the jeep and looked over at the other three men who were to come with him.  
"well come on then." he tapped his foot impatiently. Lancelot locked gazes with Arthur and a telepathic conversation started. Arthur could tell Lance was nervous, Arthur could tell he only wanted to be home with his wife, which Arthur fully understood, after all he only wanted to be with Merlin.

But he himself got out with his fellow teammates, the designated ones, which were meant to stay, did so. Half his team gone, and he gained someone who he couldn't fully trust. Gili worked for the British intelligence, and was powerful to some extent, Arthur although was from America, and a previous mission made him wary near this Brit.

"hurry, we don't want to miss our deadline." Gili commanded as he straightened his shirt. He then proceeded to walk across the plain towards the new facility in which Nimueh kept herself contained in. Arthur could already feel the anger bubbling underneath his skin, ready to burst open. He couldn't stand this woman, all he wanted to do was beat her down to the ground.

Problem with that was she had Morgana's body, that Monster!  
"come one, keep up!" Gili was already ahead of them, Gwaine was with him but Lancelot was staying behind with Arthur.  
"Arthur, we better hurry." Arthur nodded and started to follow the other three. As they walked Arthur was going over his memories with Merlin.

How was it that Merlin had gone through so much pain and yet there he was, smiling and joyful. Arthur remembered when he had first brought Merlin home, how Morgana had been a little odd, how Merlin had fought him on everything, he he destroyed his tv. He remembered when he had tried to take a shower, he walked in in Merlin, and with a squeak and a flash of gold, Arthur was thrown out the door. Arthur could still remember the blush on his face and ears.

He missed it.

"Arthur! Pay attention, we're here!" Lancelot ushered at him in a hushed tone. Before them were two big men, maybe as big as Percival, both bald, with their own tattoos plastered on their heads.  
"state you business." the left one spoke firmly. Gili stepped forward, his British accent signaled out.  
"we are here to help Nimueh." he stated firmly eyeing the men up and down, sizing them up.  
"prove it." the right stated, great, Gwaine, Lancelot, and himself didn't have magic, how could he prove it?  
"here." Gili lifted his hand and a snake made out if water coiled itself around his arm, Gili's eyes were ablaze with molten gold.  
The bald thugs, classic criminal look, both widened their eyes.

"right this way." they answered at the same time, Arthur began to wonder if they were twins. Gili nodded and continued walking past all the other security men.  
"keep your head down, Nimueh will recognize you." Arthur was alittle miffed about being given orders but complied them anyways. Suddenly they entered a concrete bunker, just like the one Arthur's team had entered when they found Merlin.

The memory of Merlin destroying everything flashed before him, quickly shaking it out he refocused on the more important objective. Gili walked forward placing his thumb into the bullit shaped hole.

Suddenly, just like Arthur remembered, the ground started going down, like a giant elevator. Arthur tried to calm his frantic breathing, he had to remain calm, or else he could jeopardize the whole mission.

Unlike the first time Arthur had been in one of these over sized elevators, there was no guns shooting at then or any noise like that, no you could hear the buzzing of people conversing about current events. When the wall opened up in from if them all that was there made Arthur gasp, along with the other two of his men there was millions of them. Women, men, children, all of them of which held magical abilities. And the scary thing was that they were training, Nimueh had raised herself an army.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. A slam across the room made the four men jump in surprise as a twelve year old boy stepped forward. The boy himself had the, no surprise there, usual look of what most magical people had. The icy cold eyes, the pale skin, and the dark hair. He asserted he crowd before him.

"for too long we have hidden what we are!" he shouted out, his voice was loud and commanding, the sound of a leader.  
"for too long! We have had people beat us down becuase they see us as freaks! Monsters! Deamons!" he yelled out again.  
"BUT NO MORE! We are not inferior to those pathetic creatures outside! We are stronger! Smarter!" he raised his hands up and people started to cheer with him, this so could not be good.  
"so come with me! My brothers! My sisters! This is our time! Our time to rise up and take what is rightfully ours!" the cheers instantly grew and exploded out. Arthur's eyes widened, even the children were cheering about taking down the rest of the human race.  
"I know most of you have heard that Emyrs has betrayed us, and those rumors are true! He is a traitor!" people began to boo.  
"but that's okay, we do not need such a weakling!" more cheers, what had Arthur gotten himself into?  
"We will take the world as ours, with or without Emyrs!" cheers rung around the crowd and all Arthur could do was watch, they were talking of Merlin, his Merlin.

"soon will be our time to strike!" more cheers.  
"and, as Mordred, I promise you, WE WILL WIN!" Arthur eyes were opened, this was Nimueh's son. The one she didn't care for. Arthur stared at those fiery eyes of hatred, starting to realize what it was this boy had probably been through. He had no love from anyone, and here he was leading an army to take over to world. It was like world war 3 was knocking on their door, and Arthur sure as hell wasn't going to open it.

"quick we need to get Nimueh." Lancelot ushered out in a hurried voice. He obviously was a little uncomfortable with all these, uhm, violent people. Gili nodded in agreement and soon they were on their way, none of them realizing that two icy cold orbs were following their every move.

-

Arthur along with Lancelot, Gwaine, and Gili, stalked up the corridor hiding in nicks and crannies trying to avoid the security cameras and the soldiers walking back and forth.

"Nimueh's room is just ahead." Lancelot gave them, a few nods and they were back on their way. Soon they were met with a door that was similar to the one that had held Merlin. It was almost like dajavu.

"give me a minute." Gili told them, his British accent seemed alittle more thicker than usual. He was nervous. He then placed both of his hands on the sides of his head. He closed his eyes but not before Arthur and the other two men saw the flash of gold. Slowly clicks were heard coming from the door, then as if it was magic, which it was, the door opened up to reveal a room.

The room was dark and when the four men entered the lights flickered on.  
"motion sensored." Lancelot told them happily that they hadn't been found out.  
"oh but they're not." the men jumped in surprise to see a a woman in black. Nimueh, but all Arthur could see was his half sister's kind face morphed into a scowling disfigurement.

"Let her go Nimueh!" Arthur yelled at the women before him. Morgana's hair was in a wild style, and she wore a raggish black dress. Her scowl looked misplaced on her usually happy smile.

"what have you done to her!" Gwaine shouted out in horror. Arthur turned to Gwaine to see Gwaine's hands smacked against his cheeks giving him a fish look.

Even during times of danger Gwaine still found a way to be silly.  
"Mordred sweetie, disable the British one." and out of the shadows Mordred stepped out. His eyes were emotionless and he walked forward and thick metal band in his hand. Gili's eyes widened and suddenly he started to try and run away from the boy.  
"No! NO!" he continued to shout out as he pulled away running towards the door, which quickly shut locking them inside. Gili clawed at the door trying to find any way out.

"shhhh...it'll be over soon." Nimueh, or Morgana, told him happily. Mordred continued forward and opened up the collar. Gili then turned to the three Americans. He began to mumble words that Arthur couldn't make out. Suddenly his eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt odd. Just then Mordred placed the collar around his neck and snapped it into place. Gili's eyes widened and then fell to the ground, looking seemingly dead, blood started to pour out of his nose and mouth.

Just like Merlin...

And then silence, Arthur and the other two Americans where thrown backwards and where they landed was no where near where they once were.

Arthur opened his eyes to see the jeep again and the rest of his team.  
"we need to get home NOW!" Arthur realized what he had to do.

-

Arthur ran up the steps to his house, he was still in the clothes he wore when they had tried to kidnap Nimueh. Arthur barged into his room, there Merlin was cold, silent, pale, motionless, and more or less dead. Blood was still falling from his nose, but new blood streaks were appearing near his eyes. There looked like tears, except the red proved they were anything but that.

Arthur slowly grabbed Merlin's cold hand the other one stroked his head.  
"I'm sorry I've been so blind." Arthur mumbled and then he reached forward and unsnapped the collar around Merlin's red neck. Arthur watched as color returned to Merlin, the bleeding instantly stopped and all Arthur could do was watch in wonder. Merlin took in a deep breath as if he had just gotten out of water. And then his eyes snapped open.

They were gold.

A/N: Tada! Sorry I've been sick and doing tennis camp, so busy as ever, but I hoped you liked it. I wanted it to be longer since the last one was he shorted chapter I had ever done. Boo! Anyways there you go!

Review! I love hearing you feedback!

No Irish phrases this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, but someday I will!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who supported me during my time of need, and the rest of my siblings would like to too. We settled in nicely even if I don't know anyone near me, but surprisingly they are very nice to my little brother, me, my twin, my older sister, and older brother. Even if my twin happens to be gay.

So I would like to thank everyone, and sadly we missed the Olympics becuase we were moving but that's how things go right?

Oh and there was a few earthquakes here, man I was terrified, I will never get used to that...

So now I'm back to writing after a long needed break, and so now I'm going to honor everyone who review and pmed me to support me and my family, it's official you guys are the best.

The absolute best.

I love you guys!

okay so I've been told its hard to see transitions in my stories, so usually when I write them I put small lines inbetween and for some odd reason fanfiction dosent show them, so I'll do slashes now, ok!

So for further ado, my story is back on track!

Chapter 13

Arthur flew back into a wall and Merlin started to float. A gold glow encasing his love. Wind was whipping around him like a tiny whirl wind. Everything was being pushed backwards and being pushed against the white walls, the walls themselves were starting to crack as the bed and other dressers flew away. Merlin continued to float and all Arthur could see was those wide hatred filled gold eyes.

He had to stop him. Arthur started to lean forward his feet still sliding agains the carpet.  
"Merlin!" he reached his hand out trying to touch Merlin's hand.

"Merlin listen to me! It's me Arthur! Come back!" he shouted out as Merlin continued to stare blankly up ahead. Arthur pushed off the wall and scooted forward and continued to reach out for the raven haired teen. His fingers softly brushed Merlin's. Slowly he struggled to get his other hand across Merlin. He wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him tight.  
"Please Merlin, listen to me, you're safe."

Arthur could hear a soft growl in Merlin's throught, sounding somewhat animalistic.  
"You're safe." Arthur turned his head and pressed his lips to Merlin's in an attempt to calm him. Arthur squished his eyes closed and could feel the wind around him slowly die down. The growl faded away and Arthur could feel Merlin's small limbs twitch and then wrap around him. Arthur deepened the kiss and then slipped his toung within Merlin's mouth. Arthur pulled away and watched as Merlin opened his eyes, revealing deep sapphire eyes.

"Arthur?" Arthur could feel the happiness bubble within him, and all he could do was laugh and hug Merlin to him tightly.  
"Arthur what's going on?" Arthur hugged onto him and spun him around and Merlin let out a squeak of surprise.  
"I love you Merlin! I freakin love you! You don't even know how much I love you!"

"Arthur!" the young teen yelled out and hung onto the older blond. Arthur then sat him down, and smiled happily at him, but slowly his smile began to fade.  
"Arthur? What's happened?" Arthur felt the happiness within him slowly die down, and replacing it was a great mixture of horror and fear. Would Nimueh and Mordred come after Merlin now!?  
"Arthur please answer me!" Arthur looked down at those sapphire orbs, the looked back up at his sky blue ones with worry. Arthur began to explain everything to him. Morgana's body being lost. Mordred recruiting an army. Everything and all Merlin did was sit there in silence and listen to the story Arthur told and grew even the more scared as the story turned to the worse. Then finally Arthur came to a stop. He looked about ready to cry, but then a stony mask was placed over it as if he didn't care. Merlin started to cry silently and hug his lover.

"Arthur...why is it everywhere I go...hell follows...I'm a monster...I've ruined everything." he whispered and the teen felt the blond wrap his arms around him and tighten his hold, but he did not answer, nor deny the fact he was a monster. And Merlin could only sob, he couldn't handle this. All his life he had wanted freedom. When he was younger he had wanted to use his abilities out in the open. Then when he had been taken he had wanted to leave the Russian facility. And finally, while he was in his comatose state, his soul began to sing, and his heart thumped harder and faster, and so he had answered, and he had gotten to Arthur and Arthur had freed him, and finally it had seemed like everything was good and that the bad was just a nightmare that Merlin had finally woken up from. But that was wrong wasn't it.

Merlin was trapped.

Always trapped.

He was a small little bird trapped within his cage, and everytime he could peer at the sky and the clouds and smile up at the hope, but never leave. Never tough them.

Merlin was going to be trapped for the rest of his life, he would never have freedom. And then he felt Arthur clench him harder.

No, he had to be strong. For Gauis. For his mother. For his father. For Morgana. For Gwaine. For Gwen. For Lancelot. For himself. And most importantly for Arthur. Merlin then pulled away from the blond, who peered up at him in confusion.

Merlin wiped away his pathetic tears and smiled a bright and happy smile, even if it was fake Arthur wouldn't know.

"I've decided." Merlin smiled happily and he could feel his magic within him swirl almost like it was anxious to take a course of action. He felt the gold swirl into his eyes and he could feel the warmth of them as they turned to their brilliant gold.

"how do you get to Russia?"

/

So this chapter was short and all the jazz but I just wanted to post something to let you guys all know that I'm finally ready to start writing again. which you all must thank my aunt and siblings for, they thought I would be for the best.

And once again, you guys all rock!

Love you all!

Tpa.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Tears

Disclaimer: Nope...

So I'm back with a new chapter! Hip hip hurray!

Chapter 14

Arthur didn't know what to do. There he was sitting on the back of a truck, his knights sitting beside him except there was one extra person.

Merlin.

Merlin had been adamit to come, Arthur couldn't tell if he wanted revenge or if he simply just wanted to help. Hopefully the latter. Arthur didn't want Merlin out here with his men, he was afraid that Merlin would get injured, or worse become Emrys again. Arthur didn't want to see sweet, innocent, kind Merlin slaughter millions of people, again.

He didn't think he could handle it as of right now. Merlin was meant to be innocent, needing protection. And Arthur was full and ready to give it, but, maybe Merlin didn't need it.

All he wanted to do was curl up beside Merlin and hold him. To stop him from being hurt even more. He could see Merlin now, he continued to watch Merlin as he sat there. He looked forward almost as if he was searching for the facility. Unlike the other men who watched their guns or the back road or staring at pictures of people important to them. That's when it hit Arthur.

He didn't have a Picture of Merlin. What would he do if Merlin were to be shot and not be able to recover. What if he lost Merlin. He had no picture of him to stare at, nothing to remind him of anything.

No! He couldn't afford to think like that. Merlin would live through his. If Merlin came into harm he would protect him with his life. He would give his life for him. He would protect him.

There was a scar now. Around the raven teen's neck. It was an angry red and slightly puffed out. Merlin was sensitive of it, always placing his hand on his neck as if he was trying to hide it. It looked painful, Arthur decided.

"there it is." breathed out Merlin getting up alittle to get a better view of the new facility before them. It looked similiar to Merlin's old one, but it was larger so much larger. It looked ominous and Arthur realized he was going to hate this place. He could tell, something bad was going to happen.

"do you feel that?" Arthur turned to Lancelot to see him shiver, as did Elyan.  
"what?" Arthur asked softly.

"the static." Elyan offered, and Arthur could feel it faintly. It was a buzzing in the back of his head that made his hair stand up and made him get goosebumps. It was the power of millions of magical creatures' magic shifting in anticipation. Arthur turned to his soulmate.

The raven haired teen had a hand placed on his neck, and he emitted a soft gold color, his eyes alight and bright with something Arthur couldn't read. His mouth was in a firm line and he looked absolutely beautiful. Arthur shook his head trying to clear away the thoughts that bubbled up inside his head.

"this is where I leave you." Arthur turned to Gauis in the driver seat and nodded.  
"thank you Uncail(1)" Merlin whispered as he hugged the elderly man. The man smiled and patted the teen's dark hair,  
"be careful out there Merlin." Merlin smiled his giant famous smile.  
"I always am." Merlin told him and jumped off the truck and landed on the dusty floor below them. Arthur and the other men followed. Lancelot checked the walkie talkies and Elyan started to fix his weapons. Arthur turned to his team, plus one more, and told them of their mission.

"our mission today is to take out their army, or to at least make it immobilized. He also have minor orders to find The British intelligent agent Gilli." nods chorused across his men and Arthur signaled for them to move out. Gauis gave him one more nod before driving off. Arthur took in a deep breath. When had his life became so complicated. He motioned for Merlin to follow him and ready to take on the army before them.

Suddenly Merlin gript his sleeve. The blond man turned to the younger male.

"Arthur?" the blond gazed into the desperet eyes of his crush.  
"yes?"  
"cad a tharlaíonn riamh anseo, le do thoil nach fuath liom.(2)"

Okay, so I was gonna write more but I found myself at a fork, my question for you my lovely fans is,

Should I kill Lancelot on the story like the tv show, or not?

Please tell me and the sooner you do the sooner the upload comes!

(1)uncle  
(2)What ever happens here please don't hate me


End file.
